


Can't help chipping in ( VF )

by Mrs12A



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Elite (TV), Multi-Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs12A/pseuds/Mrs12A
Summary: Cette fois ci c'en est trop. La goutte d'eau fait déborder le vase. Elle doit agirEt si Sabrina Spellman ajoutait son grain de sel pour rassembler Bellamy et Clarke mais que rien ne se passait comme prévu?Et si elle créait accidentellement un portail interdimensionel les plongeant dans les univers de plusieurs séries bien connues ( Buffy, GOT, TWD, Elite ... etc) ?Et si l'anomalie était plus maligne que ce que l'on pensait?Car au final, dans cette dimension ou dans une autre, Bellamy Blake et Clarke Griffin sont inexorablement destinés l'un à l'autre. Tout le monde le voit, il ne reste plus qu'à eux de le réaliser!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Carla Roson Caleruega/John Murphy
Kudos: 3





	1. Incredible Sabrina

Cette fois-ci s'en est trop, la coupe est pleine. Elle doit agir.

Cela fait maintenant des mois, voir des années, bientôt des dizaines d'années en fait, que Sabrina Spellman regarde ces deux idiots de Clarke et Bellamy s'aimer plus qu'elle ne le savait humainement possible sans jamais oser se l'avouer. Toutes ces années gâchées, tous ces sentiments refoulés, c'en est bien trop pour son petit coeur de sorcière. Elle les a vu passer de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte en gardant cette même étincelle dans les yeux, celle qui est naît dès leur premier regard alors Clarke a mis fin à une bagarre dont Bellamy était l'investigateur en hurlant sur ce dernier. On peut dire que ça n'a pas était le coup de foudre au premier coup d'oeil, quoi que... Ils se sont longtemps chamaillés pour un oui et pour un non, faisant résonner le grondement de leur voix dans chaque couloir du lycée de Greendale, mais même lors de leurs incessantes disputes, Sabrina pouvait entrevoir les montagnes russes qui vrombissaient dans chacun de leurs deux coeurs, les vagues de l'amour danser à travers leurs yeux, l'admiration grandissante dans chacune de leur provocation...

C'est bien connu, Sabrina Spellman ne se trompe jamais et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'amour aussi pur chez deux êtres humains, peut-être même chez n'importe quels êtres en fait. Du paradis jusqu'aux enfers, aucun amour n'était aussi flagrant que celui qui reliait Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake. De Pluton jusqu'à Mercure, aucune étoile ne brillait plus que la flamme de ces deux là. C'était invraisemblable, presque impossible. Elle savait bien que les histoires d'âmes soeurs étaient bien réelles, mais ces deux-là...c'était bien plus fort que ça. Et sa curiosité de petite sorcière, son goût pour se mêler de tout, avait été touchée en plein coeur.

Elle avait d'abord cru à un sortilège, cela ne pouvait en être autrement bien sûr. Mais après vérification par ses propres soins et celles de ces tantines adorées, il s'est avéré que leur amour était bien naturel, pur, exceptionnel...unique en son genre, mais si beau qu'il ferait pâlir d'envie toutes les histoires romantiques qu'elle avait pu lire ou regarder.

Mais pourquoi ces idiots cherchaient-ils donc toujours à se disputer, à se confronter? Si leur amour était devenu évident à ses yeux, pourquoi ne l'était-il pas aux leurs? Pourquoi lutter? Elle avait voulu lui donner un coup de pouce, mais Zelda et Hilda le lui avait formellement interdit, lui rappelant qu'il fallait laisser faire leur destin et le temps. Les sorciers devaient rester aussi discrets que possible, se fondre dans la masse, et SURTOUT, ne pas interférer dans les affaires des humains! C'était la première règle à respecter et pour une sorcière malicieuse comme la jolie blonde, il était très difficile de ne pas ajouter son grain de sel!

Concernant nos deux amoureux pathétiques, le temps avait en effet était bénéfique. Les disputes ont progressivement cessé au profit d'une belle amitié, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent ce qu'on peut qualifier de meilleurs amis, sans jamais pour autant que ça n'aille plus loin, à son grand désarroi. Il faut bien avouer que le côté platonique de leur relation était exaspérant quand tout le monde pouvait assister à leurs regards à se bouffer l'âme.

Évidemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ce qu'ils se cachaient l'un l'autre. Octavia, la jeune soeur de Bellamy, à peine moins âgée que Clarke, était aux premières loges pour les admirer se donner la moindre marque d'affection et avait bien essayer de faire pencher la balance en essayant de leur faire avouer leur sentiment. Mais son frère et sa pseudo meilleure amie étaient bien plus têtus que cela.

À vrai dire, chaque personne de leur entourage pouvait voir l'amour ressortir de chaque pore de leur peau, que ce soit la mère de Clarke ou leur ami les plus proches, voir même les plus éloignés. Même les gens qui les détestaient étaient écoeurés de voir le lien si spécial qui rayonnait entre eux... Tout le monde, sauf les principaux intéressés. Plusieurs personnes ont bien essayé de leur faire comprendre, sans succès, et Sabrina s'était juré de les laisser faire, même si son petit coeur était malmené de les voir gâcher leur temps de cette façon, passant de bras en bras, de coeur en coeur, puis de lit en lit, sans jamais se rendre compte que LA bonne personne était en face d'eux. Ou plutôt sans avoir le courage de faire le premier pas et de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ces deux-là manquaient tellement de confiance en eux! Pour une sorcière malicieuse, c'est tellement dur de tenir une promesse et de ne pas intervenir!

Elle se l'était juré oui, et elle avait réussi à tenir sa promesse pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

Et oui, alors qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son lait fraise au café du coin, Sabrina avait été témoin d'une conversation qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir à écouter.

"C'est fini". Lança Echo au brun ténébreux se tenant en face d'elle (oui, il ne faut pas oublier de préciser que Bellamy Blake était vraiment canon!!!), visiblement abasourdi. Cette splendide brune avait un caractère fort qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde et avait eu du mal à se faire accepter à son arrivée à Greendale. Elle ne parlerait sans doute encore à personne si Bellamy ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile... Un peu trop près d'ailleurs selon l'avis de la majorité.

Ces deux-là s'étaient rapidement mis ensemble pendant que Clarke était parti étudier à l'étranger. Bellamy a rapidement succombé aux courbes de la jolie brune et tout était simple avec elle. Il n'était pas amoureux, bien sur que non, mais il se sentait bien et elle lui permettait d'oublier la douleur d'avoir Clarke loin de lui. Et puis, un jour, Clarke est réapparue, s'installant pour de bon à Greendale pour finir ses études à l'hôpital du coin. Ce jour-là, Sabrina avait vu dans les yeux du beau brun que cette relation était une fois de plus vouée à l'échec, comme toutes celles que l'un et l'autre avaient eues en fait. Et à en croire ce qu'elle entendait, elle avait encore une fois visé juste. Echo n'avait pas été dupe non plus!

"Echo ..." Elle sentit dans l'intonation et la perplexité du beau brun que cette nouvelle était surtout un soulagement. Il ne savait clairement pas quoi lui répondre.

"Non, Bellamy, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais on sait toi et moi que ça n'est pas fait pour durer entre nous. On s'est bien amusés, mais... Je crois que je mérite mieux que quelqu'un qui en aime une autre... Et tu mérites d'être avec celle que tu as réellement dans la peau.»

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant ne laisser aucun son en sortir. Elle continua:

"Tu ne me contredis même pas, tu vois. Quand est-ce que l'un de vous deux fera enfin le premier pas? Tu es libre à présent, ne gaspilles pas plus de temps. » Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, aucune tristesse.

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!" Se permit-il de souffler.

"Écoute, je ne t'en veux pas, et je veux qu'on reste amis, mais ne le prend pas mal si je ne suis pas encore prête à te donner des conseils sur comment la conquérir... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que vous êtes deux idiots et que plus rien n'est entre vous à présent... Alors il va bien falloir que l'un de vous deux ne fasse le premier pas. Fais-le. Fonce.»

Il hocha simplement la tête. "On reste amis, promis ?"

"Promis. Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, tu pourras compter sur moi. Tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi! Et puis... Les blagues de Murphy me manqueraient trop alors hors de questions que je change d'amis. Sans rancune, vraiment. Je dois y aller, on se voit bientôt."

Sabrina regarda la grande brune sortir l'air serein. Elle se tourna aussi vers la table où Bellamy était désormais seul. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla, réellement cette fois. Le soulagement qui était visible sur son visage quelques minutes plus tôt avait bien vite disparu. On avait l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Après quelques minutes, il pianota quelque chose sur son téléphone, commanda un second café et sortit un livre pour se changer les idées. Sabrina retourna donc également dans son bouquin. Elle avait encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes devant elle avant que Nick, son âme soeur à elle, ne la rejoigne.

  
Ce dernier n'était pas encore là quand elle vit une tête blonde bien familière passer la porte vintage du café, lui faire un rapide sourire et se diriger directement vers les boucles brunes et les taches de rousseur de la table d'à côté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent? » Adressa-t-elle à l'intention de Bellamy tout en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait son ex-petite amie.

"Echo vient de me quitter. C'est fini. »

"Oh..." La surprise se lit immédiatement sur son visage, mais rien d'autre. La blonde revêtit immédiatement son "poker face" et posa sa main sur celle de son ami..."Ça va ? Tu le prends comment? "

"Honnêtement? Je suis soulagé. Est-ce horrible de ma part?"

"Non, je ne crois pas... T'a-t-elle donné une raison?"

"Oui..." Le jeune homme faillit lui dire la vérité, que c'était pour elle, pour lui laisser la place. Mais il se ravisa, il ne voulait pas la rendre responsable d'une rupture, lui donner le mauvais rôle, et surtout, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de lui avouer qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. "Elle n'est plus amoureuse, tout simplement. Et je ne lui suis plus depuis bien longtemps. Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas l'avoir réellement été. On ne s'est jamais dit les grands mots, tu sais. Je ne les ai jamais dits à personne en fait. Et je savais bien au fond de moi que jamais je ne lui dirai car...et bien, car ce n'était pas la bonne. »

"Oh ..." Ça fait beaucoup de simple " oh" dans cette conversation et Clarke était très douée pour cacher ses émotions." Tu as besoin d'en parler? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.»

Allez!!! C'était le bon moment, Sabrina en trépignait sur sa chaise. Bellamy était bien lancé, la conversation partait dans le bon sens et Clarke lui tendait à présent une perche qu'il ne pouvait refuser... Mais... What the fuck ???

"Je pensais oui, mais en fait... non. Ça va. J'ai peut-être simplement besoin de temps pour me faire au changement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangée pour si peu... J'ai eu le réflexe de t'appeler je ressentais le besoin de te voir, mais je dois y faire face seul. Et comme je t'ai dit, ça me soulage plus qu'autre chose finalement... Merci d'être venue. Je t'ai fait venir pour rien. Je dois y aller en plus. Je donne un cours particulier à un petit collégien dans 30 minutes."

« Tu ne me déranges jamais tu le sais bien. Je vais rester un peu, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi avant mon service à l'hôpital. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas..."

« Tu es une amie en or. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai ans toi. » Il lui sourit franchement, se leva, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front et partit.

Sabrina était à la fois charmée et surtout énervée par la petite scène qui venait de se jouer devant elle. Leur niaiserie était vraiment à gerber! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots! Comment pouvait-on être aussi attentionnés, amoureux, et s'évertuer à se le cacher ? C'était pourtant le moment parfait! Elle était presque sure que le jeune homme l'avait appelé pour cela, mais au dernier moment, il s'était ravisé, comme à chaque fois. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer? Combien de relations bâclées leur faudrait-il avant que l'un deux ne fasse le premier pas?

C'en était trop pour elle. Au diable sa promesse! C'était décidé elle y mettrait son grain de sel. Mais il fallait la jouer fine. Elle devait trouver une façon de ne pas rompre totalement sa promesse pour ne pas (trop) avoir d'ennuis au cas où ses tantines ou pire encore le découvrait. Il fallait leur donner un grand coup de pouce...voir même un bon coup de pied aux culs, sans pour autant les y forcer. Cela devait venir d'eux. Ils avaient toutes les cartes en mains, ils avaient juste besoin d'une petite fée, ou dans ce cas-là d'une petite sorcière, pour les aider à dévoiler leur jeu. Il fallait qu'ils réalisent enfin que leur lien était plus fort que tout, plus fort qu'un simple amour, plus fort que l'univers... L'univers! Mais oui! Voilà la solution!

Bon c'était une idée à risque, machiavélique à souhait et elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de maitriser le sort à la perfection... Mais au point où ils en étaient... Faire appel à l'Univers paraissait la meilleure option et ce n'est pas les milliers de complications possibles qui allaient freiner Sabrina qui se sentait à présent pousser les ailes de Cupidon.

Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette de son sac, de manière à ce que personne ne la remarque, et la pointât subtilement vers Clarke, quant à elle captivée par le dessin qui prenait vie sous son crayon. Elle prononça le sort qu'elle avait, il faut l'admettre, bien du mal à se rappeler: "Et erit cor separari a capite. Quod universum auxiliatus sum animam invenire se coniunguntur merito.". À vrai dire, elle n'avait pratiqué cet enchantement qu'une seule fois à l'école et ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminé. Enfin bref, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça plante, n'est-ce pas?

Clarke éternua et...rien ne se passa. Jusque là, tout était normal. La réaction n'aurait lieu qu'à sa prochaine rencontre avec son Bellamy hashtag #sonâmesoeur. Le sort avait pour but de permettre à l'univers d'imposer sa volonté jusqu'à ce que les deux tourtereaux réalisent qu'ils ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'était sans doute déjà le cas, mais il fallait leur donner ce qu'il leur manquait pour enfin se dévoiler l'un à l'autre totalement.

Sabrina était on ne peut plus satisfaite. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours à présent, peut-être même d'heures... Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

En effet, il faut savoir qu'à Greendale, rien n'est aussi simple. Ça se saurait! La jeune sorcière avait beau être très douée pour son âge et de descendance royale, on ne joue pas si facilement avec le destin. Il avait fallu un seul mot de travers dans l'énoncé de son sortilège pour que rien ne se passe comme prévu. Que Satan lui vienne en aide!

Sabrina annula finalement son rendez-vous avec Nick, voulant suivre Clarke à la trace pour ne rien louper de l'évolution de son sort et être présente au moment tant attendu où Clarke et Bellamy se dévoileraient enfin leur amour si exceptionnel. Cette scène serait la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue dans aucune série télé, et pourtant elle en regardait vraiment beaucoup, et elle ne voulait manquer ce moment pour rien au monde.

Malheureusement pour elle, Clarke ne revit Bellamy que 2 jours plus tard, ce qui a pas mal bouleversé son emploi du temps. Elle a néanmoins pu se rendre compte de la vie palpitante et pleine de responsabilités que menait la blonde aux yeux océans. Clarke n'avait pas une vie de tout repos!

C'est donc après ces 2 jours qu'elle se retrouva à la fenêtre de John Murphy, guettant maladroitement la jeune blonde affalée sur le canapé. La position n'était pas super pratique et il faisait un froid de canard dehors, mais elle s'en moquait, car elle avait eu la confirmation que les deux pseudo-meilleurs -amis se retrouveraient enfin. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de l'Apollon aux boucles brunes.

Echo était là elle aussi et étrangement, il n'y avait aucun froid entre elle et Clarke. Echo s'était bien rendu compte que rien n'avait changé entre la petite blonde et son ex-copain. Clarke avait d'abord paru gênée en sa présence, mais les blagues sarcastiques de Murphy ont bien vite détendu l'ambiance.

Après une petite demi-heure, la sonnette retentit et Bellamy pointa le bout de son nez avec une petite tornade à ses côtés: sa jeune soeur, Octavia. Différente mais aussi magnifique que lui, son caractère était par contre bien plus affirmé. Et si elle se disputait souvent avec Clarke, elle la considérait tout de même comme une soeur et n'attendais que ça que cela se concrétise avec son frère. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas caché sa joie après l'annonce de sa rupture récente.

La brune aux yeux bleus salua Murphy d'un coup d'épaule, fit une bise rapide à Echo et se jeta dans les bras de Clarke, ce qui apporta un grand sourire sur le visage de Bellamy qui dévisageait les deux femmes de sa vie enlacées. Ce dernier salua Murphy d'une poignée de main, fit un signe de tête gênée à son ancienne petite amie, et pris Clarke dans ses bras, comme habituellement, mais plus timidement, jusqu'à ce qu'Echo lui donne son approbation d'un sourire. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte, mais s'en dégagea rapidement.

L'autre blonde, celle aux yeux couleur ténèbres, perchée devant la fenêtre à califourchon sur une branche de sapin, attendait le moment fatidique où le destin allait enfin s'en mêler. À son grand désarroi, rien ne se passa. La petite bande se vautra dans le grand canapé de Murphy et regardèrent quelques épisodes de "La casa de Papel" tout en commentant chaque action. Clarke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy, mais rien d'inhabituel pour ces deux-là. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Murphy adorait Berlin et Clarke trouvait que Tokyo n'était pas assez prise au sérieux. Octavia pourrissait cette enflure d'Arturo, hurlant à travers la pièce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le flingue... Echo n'avait pas réellement d'opinion et appréciait simplement le show, quant à Bellamy, il se fichait royalement de ce qu'affichait l'écran, trop captivé par la blonde lovée contre lui.

Au bout de quelques heures, Clarke se mit à bâiller et se leva après avoir nonchalamment pris une bouffée de l'odeur du beau brun: " Je suis épuisée, j'ai eu une dure journée, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer me coucher." Elle insista en prononçant la fin de sa phrase en regardant Bellamy.

"Raccompagne-la idiot!" Ragea Sabrina depuis sa cachette.

Mais Bellamy n'en fit rien.

"Attention à toi sur la route, on se voit demain ?" Lui dit-il simplement. Mais quel imbécile franchement! Elle mourrait d'envie qu'il la ramène, il était donc si aveugle?

Clarke salua ses autres amis et se dirigea vers la porte principale lorsque soudain, un cercle vert venu de nulle part se matérialisa dans le salon et emporta Clarke en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux. Bellamy, alarmé, couru directement sans réfléchir, mais Octavia le retint par le bras:

"Non, tu fais quoi là ? On ne sait ni ce que c'est, ni où ça mène. Clarke est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est!"

Son grand frère se retourne vers elle, en larme:

"Je ne l'abandonnerai pas O, je ne peux pas, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. Je la ramènerai, je la retrouverai. Laisse-moi y aller. »

  
Sabrina paniquait à présent. Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle essaye de se remémorer son sortilège dans sa tête... Elle ne pouvait pas dire aux quatre amis ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle pouvait tout de même essayer de les aider... Elle réfléchit: "Et erit cor separari a capite. Quod universum auxiliatus sum animam invenire se coniunguntur merito." Par Satan! "Et separatum est caput et cor tuum. Utinam inveniat inter se condiscipuli animo universum Auxilium":C'était ça le bon sort, cette effrontée s'était trompée! Elle avait dit "Le coeur et la tête seront séparés. L'univers aidera les âmes soeurs à se retrouver." Au lieu de "Le coeur et la tête sont séparés. Que l'univers les aide à se retrouver." Elle avait pris sa décision sur un coup de tête , sans prendre la peine de vérifier ses sources, et surtout sa mémoire, mettant à présent la vie des deux protagonistes en danger. C'était probablement un portail interdimensionnel. Clarke venait de se faire catapulter dans je ne sais quel monde parallèle.

« D'accord, je viens avec toi". Octavia ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'imposer son aide à Bellamy. Ce dernier paru surprit, mais hocha la tête. Il savait bien que si sa cadette avait décidé de venir, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Cette petite brune était plus têtue qu'une centaine de mules réunies.

"Moi aussi. Les amis sont faits pour aider. » Ce fut au tour d'Echo de lui montrer son soutien. Bellamy n'était pas si surpris. Echo était quelqu'un de loyal et malgré leur rupture récente, il savait qu'elle ne les abandonnerait pas et qu'elle serait toujours là si besoin.

"Sauter dans un portail inconnu pour aller où je ne sais où, courir à une mort quasi certaine sans certitude de revenir ... Mouais... Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous amuser sans moi!" Même Murphy ne les abandonnerait pas. Derrière son côté insouciant, c'était un très bon ami et tout le monde le savait. Il fallait simplement mieux l'avoir de son côté, car il pouvait se montrer vraiment odieux et mesquin avec les autres. Mais pas avec eux, et surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Bellamy empoigna le bras de son ami pour le ramener vers lui, leur accolade fut brève, mais lourde de sens.

"Il faut y aller maintenant, on ne sait pas combien de temps ce machin va rester là." Bellamy allait se jeter dans le tourbillon vert lorsqu'Octavia courut vers le mur à l'opposé de la pièce: " Attends". Elle décrocha l'épée, qui n'avait jusque là servi que de décoration, sous les 3 paires d'yeux interrogatifs. Elle s'affubla d'un large sourire d'excitation: "Juste au cas où... Désolé Murphy, j'ai toujours rêvée de faire joujou avec cette merveille! C'est l'occasion ou jamais.»

Pas le temps de tergiverser, sa soeur avait le gout pour le danger, il le savait, et là, tout de suite, seul Clarke l'importait. C'est donc suivit de sa soeur et de ses deux amis qu'il s'engouffra vers l'inconnu et même s'il avait déjà envisageait des dizaines de possibilités dans sa tête, il était loin de se douter de ce qui les attendait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et dévoila une Sabrina à bout de souffle qui avait fait le tour de la maison pour les rejoindre après être tombée gracieusement de son sapin (oui une sorcière ça tombe gracieusement! ). Elle savait qu'elle courait un grand danger en empruntant le même chemin qu'eux. Elle savait aussi que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle avait mis leur vie en danger et que si quelqu'un était capable, devait les aider, c'était elle. Alors sans plus attendre, elle prononça un énième sortilège pour arrêter le temps sur cette terre afin que personne ne puisse remarquer leur absence, ses tantines ne lui pardonneraient jamais, elle pourrait même se voir révoquer ses pouvoirs si cet incident venait à s'ébruiter. Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Enfin, elle se métamorphosa pour prendre l'apparence de son chat, Salem, afin de passer inaperçue et de pouvoir les suivre pour les aider en toute discrétion. C'est donc à quatre pattes que Sabrina Spellman entra dans le portail qu'elle venait de baptiser "l'anomalie", laissant derrière elle un univers mis en pause, flottant vers une dimension inconnue, ou peut-être pas tant que ça...


	2. Welcome to Sunnydale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais dans l'idée de faire un seul chapitre sur Buffy mais j'ai pensé que cette étape où ils recherchent Clarke était tout de même importante, je m'y suis donc attardé et en ai profité pour un petit passage sympatique où Bell se confit à sa soeur. J'espère que ça vous plaira...^^

Le soleil brûlait le bitume de Sunnydale lorsque Bellamy et ses amis émergèrent du portail. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle déserte. Après que tout le monde eut repris ses esprits et se soit assuré que chacun d'entre eux était en un seul morceau, Octavia, la plus aventureuse de toute, eue le réflexe de chercher l'heure qu'il pouvait être en s'aidant du Soleil. Elle avait appris à le faire en lisant ses nombreux livres de survivalisme, car oui, Octavia adorait l'aventure, les randonnées seule au milieu de nulle part dans la nature, et voulait se montrer prête au cas où une apocalypse surviendrait dans leur petit Greendale bien tranquille. Si seulement elle savait que les monstres qu'elle s'imaginait existaient bel et bien et que Greendale était bien moins tranquille qu'elle en avait l'air, abritant toute un Coven de sorciers...

"Comment ça peut être possible? » Hurla-t-elle. "On a sauté aux environs de 23H30 et il doit être légèrement plus tôt que midi..."

"Qui s'en fout? On n’est ni au milieu d'un désert ni sur Mars...C'est déjà pas mal non ?" lui lança Murphy en essuyant les traces de salissures sur son t-shirt.

"Ça me coute de le dire, mais, il n'a pas tord O. Ça aurait pu être pire... Mais je ne reconnais absolument pas cet endroit, j'en déduis donc que nous ne sommes pas à Greendale, et commetu l'as souligné: soit le voyage a été plus long que ce qui parait, soit on a fait un saut dans le temps, aussi." Déduisit calmement Bellamy.

"En résumé, on a pas la moindre idée de quand ni où on se trouve, mais on est tous en vie." Ajouta Echo.

"Mais pas de Clarke en vue..." Soupira tristement Bellamy en regardant encore une fois tout autour de lui.

"Hey ...On va la trouver."Essaya de le rassurer Octavia en posant une main sur son bras. "Si le temps passe différemment elle a surement plusieurs minutes, voir heures d'avance sur nous. On va la retrouver ne t'inquiète pas. Si on est en pleine forme, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se soit moins bien déroulé pour elle... Et puis, c'est Clarke Griffin. Elle a bien plus d'une corde à son arc et tu le sais très bien. Elle sait se débrouiller toute seule... Pour l'instant, essayons déjà de voir où on est. Après on partira vite à sa recherche, je te le promets grand frère..."

Le brun lui sourit timidement en hochant la tête, à moitié rassurée. Depuis quand sa cadette avait-elle emmagasiné autant de sagesse. Elle lui paraissait soudainement si mature. Sa petite soeur avait fini par dompter son caractère de feu qui lui avait attiré tant d’ennui.

C'est ainsi que les 4 amis décidèrent de partir vers l’inconnu, ne sachant absolument pas vers où ils s'engageaient.

Ils débouchèrent assez rapidement vers une rue plus fréquentée où les gens avaient l'air relativement normaux. Une bonne chose en soit. Mais toujours pas de Clarke à l'horizon au grand désarroi du joli brun. Les gens étaient habillés légèrement différemment, mais rien de flagrant, ce qui était également une bonne chose pour eux pour passer inaperçus.

Ils marchèrent sans se faire remarquer sur quelques kilomètres, passant devant quelques boutiques. Rien d'anormal à signaler là non plus. Arrivée devant un kiosque, Echo les fit s'arrêter et se dirigea vers le stand à journaux.

"Attendez...Regardez...15 octobre 2002. C'est quoi ce bordel ? "

Murphy lui arracha le journal des mains et se mit à exploser de rire: "On est en plein dans Retour vers le futur...Cool!"

Echo leva les yeux au ciel." Il manquait plus que ça".

Bellamy lui, restait les yeux fixés sur la date du journal..."Il faut retrouver Clarke au plus vite et chercher un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre."

Personne n'osa répondre face à sa panique soudaine et compréhensible. Ils se contentèrent tous de hocher la tête. Même Murphy ne trouve aucune sournoiserie à balancer...

"Bien, Echo Murphy, vous allez vers l'est. Octavia et moi on va vers l'ouest. On se retrouve là vers 19H ou un peu avant si on voit que la nuit tombe vite. On reste toujours à deux sans se séparer et si personne ne la retrouve d'ici ce soir on cherchera ensemble cette nuit. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé trop longtemps. On ne connait pas cet endroit après tout."

"Ok man, allons-y Echo...C'est parti pour une belle partie de cache-cache en terrain hostile!"

"Faites attention à vous" se contenta d'ajouter Echo après les propos de Murphy.

Puis les duos partirent chacun de leur côté.

Ils scrutèrent chaque ruelle, chaque boutique et Bellamy s'autorisa même à demander à certaines têtes sympathiques s’ils n'avaient pas quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Clarke, faisant une description très précise de son visage et de comment elle était habillée avant d'être emportée.

"S'il vous, plait, on recherche notre amie. Auriez-vous vu une jolie blonde, les cheveux mi-longs, légèrement ondulés avec deux tresses qui se relient à l'arrière. Elle doit porter une robe fleurie bleue avec des baskets blanches et une veste en jean. Elle a des yeux magnifiques et un sourire à couper le souffle..." Octavia laissa échapper un petit rire après ces derniers détails on ne peut plus subjectifs et qui prouvait encore une fois combien son frère était amoureux de son amie perdue.

Malheureusement, les jolies blondes sont apparemment communes dans cette ville, Sunnydale comme ils ont pu le lire plusieurs fois, et dans la précipitation, aucun de ces deux-là n'avait pensé à prendre leur téléphone où ils auraient pu y trouver des dizaines voir dans centaines de photos d’elle.

"Attendez..." Bellamy réalisa soudain qu'il avait bien quelque chose en sa possession qui pourrait les aider. Il mit les mains dans sa poche arrière où se trouvait toujours son petit portefeuille, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une série de photos en Polaroïd qu'il avait prises avec Clarke lors de la grande fête foraine de l'année dernière. Les deux premières étaient hilarantes avec leurs plus belles grimaces dessus. La troisième était vraiment mignonne, Clarke embrassant la joue de Bellamy et celui-ci souriait pleinement. Mais c'est la toute dernière qui attira l'attention d'Octavia. En effet sur celle-ci, Clarke riait aux éclats pendant que Bellamy la regardait intensément, admirativement, comme il le fait très souvent. N'importe qui voyant cette photo pouvait remarquer que le beau brun ne la regardait pas platoniquement, comme on regarde une amie. Non, c'était bien le regard de quelqu'un qui est follement amoureux. Un regard qui cherche et qui s’offre tout à la fois. Un regard rempli de douceur.

Mais Octavia ne releva pas et laissa son frère utiliser ces photos pour les aider. Sans succès ou presque. Seule une serveuse d'un marchand ambulant leur a dit l'avoir aperçu il y a 5 jours, l'air paumé... 5 jours? Encore un mystère de plus qui ne les aidait pas. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre son arrivée et la leur? Le seul aspect positif, car heureusement il y en avait un, était qu'ils avaient à présent la certitude que Clarke avait bien atterri au même endroit qu'eux.

C'est donc sans aucune piste sérieuse qu'ils firent demi-tour vers leurs deux autres amis alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

"Tu sais, tu as le droit de t'inquiéter Bell, tu as le droit de craquer... Je sais combien elle compte pour toi..."

"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien elle compte pour O. Si je la perds... Je ne m'en remettrai pas. Ça serait presque comme te perdre toi, mais différemment. "

« Bien sûr que si, crois-moi j'en ai totalement conscience! Tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards de chiens battus que tu lui lances lorsqu'elle ne te regarde pas, la façon dont vous avez le don de lire l'un dans l'autre comme si plus personne n'existait autour, la manière dont tu accours dès qu'elle a besoin, et l'inverse est réciproque. Tu l'aimes Bell, pas comme on aime un meilleur ami, pas comme on aime une soeur, pas comme on aime quelqu'un qui sera juste de passage dans notre vie. Tu l'aimes sans le vouloir ni le contrôler. Tu l'aimes sans condition, sans limites. Tu l'aimes comme une évidence. Elle est essentielle à ta vie et tu l'es à la sienne. Tu l'aimes comme si vous vous étiez rencontrés depuis plusieurs vies déjà; et je me demande souvent si ce n'est pas le cas en fait. Tu l'aimes et c'est plus fort que toi. Et je pense, enfin je peux même affirmer avec certitude, que ces sentiments sont largement réciproques. Vous êtes la définition même du mot " âme soeur" et toutes les personnes autour de vous peuvent le voir."

Bellamy s'est arrêté de marcher depuis plusieurs phrases et se contente de regarder sa soeur, les larmes au bord des yeux...Il ravale la boule qui s'est formée au creux de sa gorge. "C'est si évident que ça?" Lui demande-t-il avec toute la difficulté que ses émotions lui imposent.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête avec une moue évidente.

"Et tu crois qu'elle aussi ?"

Encore une fois, elle hoche la tête avec un large sourire cette fois."La seule question qui reste en suspend c'est P _ourquoi diable aucun de vous deux fait-il le premier pas?_ "

"Que penserais-tu de ton grand frère s’il t'avouait que de son côté, il est simplement mort de trouille?"

"Toi? Peur? Mais de quoi? Il ne peut y avoir que du positif!"

"Tout simplement peur de mal faire, de prendre mes rêves pour des réalités, de tenter d'aller plus loin alors qu'elle ne le souhaite pas et du coup de perdre son amitié. Je préfère encore l'avoir en amie que de ne pas l'avoir du tout. Elle m'est vitale, O. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie et tant pis si ça doit rester platonique. Tant pis si je dois encore gérer mon coeur qui s'emballe et ma peau qui frissonne dès que je l'aperçois. Ça en vaut la peine. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'on a déjà.

"Si tu ne risques rien, tu ne sauras jamais..."

"Peut-être...Tu as surement raison. Mais je ne veux pas porter ce fardeau. C'est sans aucun doute lâche de ma part, mais je souhaite que ça vienne d'elle. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je faisais quelque chose de travers. "

"Et si elle pense encore une fois exactement la même chose que toi? Si elle ne fait jamais le premier pas? Tu te vois continuer d'avancer dans ses conditions? T'investir à nouveau dans une nouvelle relation qui ne mènera à rien ? À jouer aux idiots tous les deux vous finirez bien par vous marier, avoir des enfants , chacun de votre côté, et un jour ou l'autre, vous le regretterez."

"Surement. Encore une fois, tu vises dans le mille. Mais là je ne suis pas prêt à tout risquer. Pas encore. Je ne dit pas que ça ne changera jamais et tant pis pour moi si c'est trop tard. J'en assumerai les conséquences... Mais depuis quand ma petite soeur est devenue ma conseillère conjugale ?"

"Depuis que ça fait des années que je regarde chacun de vous deux bruler d'amour l'un pour l'autre sans jamais se bouger le cul et que ça m'énerve de voir tant de temps gâcher! Regarde ce qui nous arrive là! C'est fou non ? Ça ne te donne pas le déclic pour enfin aller de l'avant?"

"Tout ce que je veux c'est la savoir en sécurité et la ramener à mes côtés. Le reste n'a pas d'importance..."

"Tu me fatigues..."

Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, clôturant par la même occasion cette conversation qui lui avait été bénéfique d’une certaine façon. En effet, l'avouer enfin à haute voix lui avait fait du bien malgré tout, et s’il ne pouvait pas se confier à sa soeur à qui le pouvait-il? Mais aussi satisfaisante que cette confession eût pu être. Cela ne changerait rien. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Le sera-t-il un jour?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, Echo et Murphy étaient déjà là, seuls, et à voir leur mine désolée, ils n'avaient pas eu plus de succès.

"Vous non plus?"

La fratrie secoua la tête."Non, mais on a appris quelque chose de ...surprenant et peut être encourageant, ou peut-être pas."

"Oui, mais encore?" Pressa Murphy.

"Clarke a été aperçue dans les parages il a 5 jours..."

"5 jours??? Putain de merde!"

Alors que Murphy réalisait que le portail ne les avait pas seulement téléportés dans le temps et l'espace, mais que le temps passait également plus rapidement que chez eux, Echo elle releva autre chose: "Comment es-tu sur qu'il s'agissait bien de Clarke? "

"J'avais une photo d'elle dans mon portefeuille qu'heureusement j'ai encore sur moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon téléphone, comme chacun de vous, j'imagine..."

"Oh..." Echo essaya de cacher sa déception. Elle avait beau dire à Bellamy que tout allait bien et qu'elle acceptait sa rupture et n'avait aucun souci avec la situation et ce qu'il se passait ( ou non ) entre lui et la blonde, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Elle s'était attachée au jeune homme. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse non, elle n'était pas sure de savoir réellement ce que ça signifiait et justement, elle voulait mettre fin à cette relation avant que ses sentiments ne s'intensifient. Bellamy ne l'avait jamais regardé comme il regardait Clarke, il ne parlait jamais d'elle comme il parlait de Clarke, avec admiration, dévotement; et là, il n'avait jamais eu de photo d'elle sur lui, ils n’avaient jamais pris de photo ensemble en fait, en tant que couple. C’était d'ailleurs une photo de Clarke et Octavia qui trônait fièrement sur le fond d'écran de son téléphone, ce qu'elle ne lui avait en fait jamais reproché, car ça ne voulait rien dire, non ? Cette énième constatation lui fit donc un petit pincement au coeur, mais ça la conforta dans sa décision prise récemment. C'était le bon choix.

"Bon, on fait quoi?"

"On continue de chercher, ensemble, il reste encore d'autres zones à couvrir."

"Bellamy, ne m'en veut pas mec, mais... Avec le ...décalage horaire, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, je suis KO et je pense que ça ne fera du mal à personne d'aller se reposer quelque part en attendant demain matin? Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'on y verra mieux la nuit, et si Clarke va bien , je pense qu'elle doit être à l'abri et se reposer aussi. On sera plus en forme pour chercher demain."

Bellamy ne sembla pas apprécier l'idée et réfléchir quelques instants. Puis: "Ok, tu as raison. Juste pour cette nuit par contre. Demain je ferai nuit blanche si il le faut, mais je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'ai pas mis la main dessus!"

"En voilà un joli de mot..." Railla Murphy avec un petit sourire taquin dont lui seul a le secret.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son ami...

"Eu, les gars, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais...personnellement je ne suis pas comme mon frère je ne me balade pas chez mes potes avec mon portefeuille dans mes poches arrières, donc... je suis fauchée! Alors c'est soit on dort dans la rue, soit Bellamy a son portefeuille blindé! En espérant que cet endroit utilise la même monnaie que nous!"

Murphy et Echo fouillèrent dans chacune de leur poche tandis que Bellamy chercha dans son portefeuille.

"Un billet de 50$ qui traine et un peu de monnaie! Ah mais oui!!! J'ai gagné un pari ce matin! Enfin...vous voyez quand! heyhey ça a du bon d'être un arnaquer!"Dis Murphy avec fierté en montrant son billet tout froissé sorti de sa poche de jean.

"Rien pour moi." Constat Echo visiblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir leur venir en aide.

Bellamy compta ce qu'il y avait dans son portefeuille..."481,51" dollars en liquide et ma carte de crédit si jamais elle est acceptée ici, mais vue l'année j'en doute. On peut tirer un trait dessus.

"Mon Dieu! Mais pourquoi tu te balades avec tout ce liquide sur toi?"

"Ça te ne regarde absolument pas JOHN, simple question d'habitude, je préfère ça à l'électronique et sans vouloir me vanter, mes habitudes de vieillard vont peut-être sauver ta peau et te permettre de dormir bien au chaud pendant quelques nuits!"

Murphy lui répondit par une mimique ironique.

"On devrait avoir assez pour une chambre et de la bouffe pas chère pour ce soir, mais je pense qu'on devrait dépenser le moins possible.. Juste au cas où on en aurait encore besoin...Même si je ne l'espère pas!"

"Tu as raison Echo. Allons-y, je commence à ne plus tenir sur mes jambes." Se hâta Octavia.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une chambre dans un petit hôtel de quartier, un peu miteux, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Les billets semblaient convenir et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il réussirent même à prendre quelques hot-dogs au passage. Après une journée aussi agitée, ce répit n'était pas de trop. Tous s'endormirent rapidement... Tous sauf un grand brun bouclé qui fixé le plafond alors que son ami commençait à ronfler la bouche ouverte à côté de lui...Clarke ... "Clarke ... Mais où es-tu Princesse? Tiens bon, j'arrive...Je te retrouverai quoiqu'il m'en coute."

Le sommeil finit par avoir raison de ses pensées plus d'une heure après les autres. Et ils avaient bien besoin de dormir, car le lendemain leur réservait bien des surprises.

Comme convenu ils se levèrent à l'aube. Bellamy, bien qu'aillant été le dernier à s'endormir, fut le premier debout et après avoir pris une bonne douche, se hâta d'alla réveiller les trois marmottes encore profondément endormis.

Après avoir pris des cafés dégueulasses au distributeur et un paquet de biscuits à se partager, ils se mirent en route. Ils décidèrent de prendre un plan de la ville afin de mieux pouvoir se répartir les secteurs et de prendre des notes.

Malheureusement, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, le jour fit place à la nuit sans la moindre piste supplémentaire.

"Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je vais continuer de chercher cette nuit, avec ou sans vous. Et si on ne la trouve toujours pas, j'utiliserai un peu de monnaie pour photocopier sa photo et la diffuser ... Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus à part espérer."

"Bell, je sais que tu veux la retrouver, mais ... crois-tu vraiment que c'est bien sérieux dans la pénombre, dans une ville qu'on ne connait pas?"

"Je sais O, je sais. Mais ma décision est prise. Allez vous reposer si vous voulez, on devrait encore avoir de quoi se payer 3 nuits de plus, après on trouvera une autre solution."

"Écoutes mec, je veux pas te saper le moral, mais, si on ne la trouve vraiment pas? Ne crois-tu pas qu'on devrait aussi trouver une solution pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous? Cherchez des infos sur ce maudit portail? "

"Comme tu veux Murphy, je ne peux pas vous obliger à rester, c'est déjà sympa de m'avoir accompagné. Mais moi je reste tant que je ne la trouve pas. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis."

"Je vais venir avec toi cette nuit, je ne suis pas fatiguée de toute façon et hors de question que je te laisse seul. Murphy et Echo, retournez à l'hôtel et reposez-vous un peu. Essayez d'en savoir plus sur cette ville. On vous retrouvera sur le matin et on avisera. Mais je pense qu'on devrait effectivement faire deux équipes: une qui cherche Clarke, et une qui cherche le moyen de partir, ça nous sera de toute façon utile une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvée."

"Merci de ne pas avoir dit _si on la retrouve._ " Octavia fit un sourire compatissant à son frère. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit ça. Elle se rendait bien compte que son frère était à deux doigts de craquer. 

"Allons-y! Reposez-vous pour nous...et pas de bêtises pendant notre absence!"

Echo fit une mine dégoutée ..."Beurk, même pas en rêve! »

Murphy se contenta d'afficher son petit sourire suffisant. Chacun partit ensuite de son côté, une fois encore.

Octavia et Bellamy continuèrent donc de chercher. Il était environ 3h du matin, la fatigue commençait à les gagner, quand Bellamy eut une poussée d'espoir. L'adrénaline le submergea quand il vit au bout de la ruelle, une fille blonde, adossée contre un mur. Pas besoin de s'approcher plus pour en être sur, il le savait plus profond de lui même, son âme avait reconnu la sienne. C'était elle, Clarke, sa Clarke.

Elle n'était pas seule. Un homme, à ce qui semblait, se tenait devant elle, un bras posé contre le mur. Il paraissait proche, bien trop proche, tellement proche qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser d'une seconde à l'autre. Et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Bellamy pense qu'il aurait préféré ne pas la retrouver plutôt que de la trouver là, flirtant avec un autre. Cette pensée le quitta rapidement, car le principal c'était qu'elle était là, en vie. Il s'avança rapidement et alors que l'homme s'avançait vers le visage de sa blonde, il appela avec un peu trop de désespoir dans la voix: "Clarke ?"

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête: "Bellamy?"

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se faire à ces retrouvailles surprenantes, l'homme devant Clarke tourna lui aussi sa tête, surpris par l’intervention du jeune homme,pour dévoiler un visage monstrueux, littéralement monstrueux. Il se jeta contre le cou de Clarke alors que cette dernière hurla à Bellamy de s'enfuir. Bien évidemment il n'en fit rien. Au contraire il prit de la vitesse pour venir au secours de sa belle. Cette dernière n'en avait a priori pas besoin. 

En effet, elle esquiva le monstre, lui mis un bon coup de genou puis sortit ce qui ressemblait à un bout de bois de sa veste en cuir ... Depuis quand Clarke portait-elle une veste en cuir ? Et surtout, depuis quand Clarke savait-elle se battre?Enfin bref. Bellamy n'eut encore une fois pas le temps de réfléchir à cette interrogation, car Clarke planta vivement son pieu dans la poitrine de l'humanoïde et se recula, visiblement fière d'elle.

C'est à cet instant que Bellamy, à bout de souffle, la rejoignit.

" Ça va ? " Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, mais se jeta dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, poussée par l’urgence, la surprise et l’euphorie d’avoir tué son premier vampire. Ils s'étreignirent pendant quelques secondes, profitant l'un et l'autre de la chaleur de leur corps, de l'odeur de leur peau, puis s'écartèrent pour connecter leur regard en laissant passer un milliard d'émotions à travers. 

Malheureusement, les retrouvailles furent encore une fois de courte durée, car le monstre se ressaisît et s'avança vers eux, enragé. Bellamy put alors se rendre compte de chaque trait horrifique qui caractérisait son visage. Un putain de monstre, un vrai! Quand il allait raconter ça à Murphy, il voit déjà son air ahuri!!! Enfin, avant de raconter quoi que ce soit, il faudrait déjà s'en sortir vivant.

"Et merde, je l'ai loupé, cours Bellamy."

"T'es malade? Hors de question que je te laisse seule avec cette chose."

"Elle n'est pas seule" annonça fièrement une autre blonde qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante, sautant directement depuis le toit du petit bâtiment. Elle portait également une veste en cuir et semblait on ne peut plus sure d'elle. Le monstre se retourna vers elle et sembla paniquer... Bellamy, d'abord surpris, compris vite pourquoi quand il vit cette jolie blonde attaquer le monstre et lui planter un autre pieu dans le coeur. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce n'est pas la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille se battait non, c'est le fait que cette chose s'évapora en poussière juste sous ses yeux et que ni Clarke ni l'autre blonde ne paraissait surprise. Comme si elles s’y attendaient.

"Bordel de merde!" Octavia venait à priori d'assister au spectacle depuis le bout de la ruelle.

La blonde releva la tête avec un grand sourire et s'adressa à Clarke: "Bien joué, tu t'améliores, pense juste à vraiment bien viser le coeur la prochaine fois."

"La prochaine fois? "demanda Bellamy, encore abasourdi, avec un million de questions en tête sans savoir dans quel ordre les poser.

"Désolé j'ai oublié de me présenter, Buffy Summers, enchanté de te connaitre, j'imagine que tu dois être Bellamy?"

Ce dernier était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne répondit même pas.

"Clarke..." Octavia se jeta à son tour dans les bras de la blonde et l'étreignit, moins sentimentalement, mais tout aussi intensément que son frère. Elle se détacha de la blonde et s'adressa à Buffy: "Octavia Blake, enchantée. Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça? Je veux apprendre! C’est grave Badass! 

"C'était quoi ce truc?" Coupa Bellamy qui commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Clarke adressa à regard interrogatif à Buffy et celle-ci sembla lui donner son autorisation en acquiesçant.

Clarke lui répondit alors: "C'était un vampire. Buffy les chasse, c'est la tueuse."

"La quoi?" demandèrent en coeur la fratrie. 

"Écoutez, j'adorerai tout vous expliquer, mais les autres doivent nous attendre et vont commencer à s'inquiéter. Venez avec nous on vous expliquera en chemin."

"Les autres?" Octavia semblait dubitative.

"Willow, Tara, Alex, Mr Gilles, Monty, Jasper, sans oublier Spike, les amis de Buffy. Ils nous attendent chez elle. " Expliqua Clarke comme si ça coulait de source et qu’elle les connaissait bien.

"Allons-y, vous êtes les bienvenus! Plus on est de fous plus on rit." Ajouta l'autre blonde tout en prenant la direction à l'opposé de la ruelle.

Bellamy lança un énième regard interrogateur vers Clarke..."Venez, promis je vous expliquerai tout, et on sera plus en sécurité là-bas."

Octavia acquiesça et rejoignit Buffy en avant pour lui poser plein de questions sur ses techniques de combat alors que Bellamy reprit Clarke dans ses bras: " J'ai tellement eu peur..."

"Moi aussi, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrai..." Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de beau brun, humant encore une fois le parfum musqué de sa peau.

"Allons-y, c'est dangereux ici la nuit..." Elle commença à avancer quand Bellamy l'interpella:

"Clarke?" Bon sang, elle adorait la manière dont il prononçait son prénom. Il lui avait tellement manqué... 

Elle se retourna en l'interrogeant du regard.

"Juste... Le cuir te va bien."

Les deux âmes soeurs se sourirent franchement et suivirent les pas de la tueuse, chacun d’eux soulagés d’avoir retrouvé l’autre partie d’eux même. Complets. Ensemble.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'au même moment, dans une autre ruelle à l'autre bout de la ville, un petit chat noir venait d'arriver par un étrange portail vert...


	3. Meet the Scooby Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui se demandent et qui ont déjà vu Buffy bien sur, je n'ai pas pris d'endroits en particuliers dans la serie. Je dirai que dans ma tête sa se situe entre la saison 5 et 6 mais beaucoup d'evenements ne sont pas arrivés ou ont contraire ont eu lieu plus tot ( notamment dans la relation Spike Buffy ) Alex n'est pas avec Anya ( je ne pouvais pas mettre tous les persos ...) Willow est toujours avec Tara ...enfin vous verrez. Il y aura encore au moins un chapitre sur cette série avant de passer à une autre ^^  
> J'espère que ça vous plait! Je ne suis ps super à l'aise avec les modern fics et je me suis direct attaqué a un gros projet pour ma premiere... mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Bien sur les kuddos et commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^

Bellamy pu savourer le chemin jusque chez Buffy sans encombres. Aucun autre vampire à l'horizon. Il pouvait donc en profiter pour savourer simplement la présence de sa blonde à ses cotés. Elle marchait légèrement devant lui de sorte qu'il pouvait l'admirer sans modération, détaillant chaque courbe de son corps, chaque ondulation de ses cheveux, chaque détail qui lui avait tant manqué même si pour lui ça ne faisait qu'à peine deux jours. Lorsqu'on a la sensation d'avoir perdu quelqu'un à tout jamais, le temps n'est plus le même. On apprends ensuite à se délecter de chaque instant béni que la vie veut bien vouloir nous offrir. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Enfin, de son point de vue à lui car tout le monde sait que chaque minute passée à enfouir encore tout ces non-dits ne pouvaient être que du gâchis. Et il le savais aussi, au fond de lui. Mais il n'étais pas prêt, pas encore. Pour l'instant, seule la satisfaction de la savoir bien en vie et à près de lui le comblait de joie.

Clarke, elle, essayait comme à son habitude, de contenir son trop plein d'émotions qu'elle avait un peu plus de mal à dissimuler que d'habitude. La joie de retrouver Bellamy, et Octavia, bien évidemment. L'adrénaline de son premier combat contre un vampire pendant son entrainement interrompu. Mais également la petite déception que Bellamy ne se soit pas montré plus démonstratif pendant leur retrouvaille. Elle aurait espéré que cette mésaventure le fasse réagir mais à priori, leur relation resterai encore amicale. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'imaginait pas parfois, tous les signaux qu'il lui envoyait. Bien sur, elle avait eu le besoin urgent de le serrer contre elle, elle hésita même un quart de seconde à recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes, enfin. Finalement elle s'était ravisée, attendant elle aussi que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Encore. Toujours. Et puis elle s'était dit que le plus important était qu'il était là. Car elle avait bien cru que plus jamais elle ne pourrait plonger son âme dans la sienne, que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se lover contre lui dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin, que plus jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait tellement depuis toutes ces années que cet amour la déchirait de l'intérieur, qu'elle suffoquait et brulait de désir à chaque frôlement de peau… Elle avait bien failli ne plus jamais avoir cette chance. Est-ce que ça aurait du également la forcer à faire bouger elle même les choses et prendre les devants pour faire avancer leur relation? Certainement! Malheureusement, c’est quand chacun attends que l’autre commence que rien ne passe. Et là dessus encore, ils étaient en totale symbiose, paralysés par la peur du changement, de rejet, bien que chacun de leur instinct leur soufflait que tout se passerai bien, qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

C'est donc en refoulant une fois de plus leurs réels désirs que ces deux là avançaient dans les ruelles quasiment désertes de Sunnydale. Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Octavia inonder Buffy de questions toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres sur ces techniques de combats et son histoire. La jeune Blake semblait captivée. Si il y avait bien une personne au monde capable d'apprécier cet étrange univers où les montres étaient bien réels, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était Octavia Blake.

Bellamy brisa toutefois le silence entre eux deux: "Tu me racontes?"

"Je vais essayer de te la faire courte si c’est possible, on aura tout le temps d’aller dans les détails lorsqu’on sera rentré chez nous… J’espère. Je suis arrivée ici il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Je dois avouer que j'étais totalement paniquée quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais ni au même endroit, ni à la même date, ni surement même dans le même monde en fait, complètement seule, sans toi, sans vous tous. J'ai flâné dans la ville à la recherche de toutes les infos possibles. Heureusement, j'avais mon sac sur moi quand le portail m'a aspirée, et par chance c'est la même monnaie, j'ai donc pu trouver une chambre pour la nuit et de la nourriture. J'ai erré comme ça pendant 2 jours, et je commençais à perdre espoir…Mais je ne voulais pas laissé la mélancolie me gagner. Je devais être forte et trouver une solution. Le second soir je me suis attardée un peu plus dans mes recherches et je suis rentrée alors que le soleil venait de se coucher. Je me suis fait attaquer par une de ces…choses. Enfin attaquer est bien grand mot, il/elle avait les trait d'une jeune fille qui pleurait à l'entrée d'une allée sombre. J'ai voulu voir ce qui n'allait pas et l'aider et une fois hors de vue des passants elle a révélé sa vraie nature."

"Comme celui que j'ai vu."

"Exactement. Mais ma bonne étoile ne devait pas être loin car Buffy et Spike patrouillait justement dans ce coin là et m'ont entendu crier. Buffy à désintégré la vampire d'un seul coup de pieu. J'étais totalement abasourdie. Elle a tenté de trouver une histoire bidon pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer mais je l'ai rapidement coupé en lui expliquant ce qui m'était arrivée, comment j'étais arrivée dans cette ville ( car elle a tout de suite remarqué que je n’était pas d’ici et que quelque chose clochait ), et que j'étais totalement consciente que ce que je venais de voir était surnaturel. Spike a eu l'air de m'apprécier. Buffy a rapidement voulu en savoir plus sur moi, sur le portail, sur mon monde... C'est comme ça que j'ai fini par dormir chez elle ce soir là, et tout les autres soirs. Elle m'a présenté ses amis et son guide, c’est une sorte de professeur, il est un peu bougon parfois mais il est cool, je suis sur que tu vas l’adorer. Tout le monde m'aide à chercher une solution pour rentrer mais ils n'ont rien vu de semblable. Et hier soir j'ai convaincu Buffy de m'entrainer pour que je puisse au moins me sentir utile ici et que je puisse me défendre seule en cas de soucis. Et c'est comme ça que tu m'as retrouvée."

"Wow."

"Ouais hein!"

"Je suis désolé Clarke. Tu as du être terrorisée seule ici."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est arrivé c'est tout. Et puis, tu m'as retrouvé… Tu es là, c'est le principal."

Bellamy se figea, les larmes au bord des yeux, incapable d'avancer. "Si je ne t'avais jamais retrouvée, si je t'avais perdue..." Les mots sont là, à la frontière de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas survécu sans elle. A quoi bon vivre dans un monde où Clarke Griffin n'existe pas?

"Hey...ça va. Je suis là, avec toi." Clarke le prend dans ses bras de cette façon si intime que seul eux deux peuvent définir. L'espace d'un instant, ils en oublient où ils sont, ils en oublient leurs problèmes...seulement conscients de leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Peu importe où qu'ils soient, c'est l'un près de l'autre qu'ils sont réellement chez eux. Bellamy se sent pousser des ailes et se détache délicatement de Clarke, connecte ses yeux sombre à la luminosité des siens et écarte délicatement une mèche de son doux visage. Il s'attarde sur ce geste et y met plus de tendresse que d'habitude. Si il cherche l'approbation dans les yeux émus de la jeune femme, il l'a trouvera. C'est le moment où jamais...C'est le bon moment pour franchir cette dernière limite qu'il leur reste à gravir. Leurs âmes sont déjà dévouées l'une à l'autre, leurs coeurs déjà dédiés. Ils sont nés l’un pour l’autre et ils savent au plus profond de leurs êtres. Il ne reste plus qu'à se le dire, à se le montrer...Et maintenant, oui maintenant, Bellamy se rapproche et le coeur de Clarke est en train de bouillonner.

"Ahhhhh". Le cri d'Octavia vint ruiner ce si précieux moment tant attendu. L'esprit torturé de Bellamy pensera plus tard que c'était le signe que ça ne devait pas se passer tout de suite, quel idiot. Mais là, à ce moment là, c'est le hurlement paniqué de sa cadette qui le pousse à courir vers la source du vacarme presque deux rues plus loin, Clarke sur ses talons. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés enlacés?

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Buffy désintégrer son second vampire de la soirée et sa soeur trancher la tête du deuxième monstre avec un aplomb digne de Xena la guerrière. Elle a bien fait de trainer avec elle cette petite épée de chez Murphy.

"Vous arrivez après la fiesta." Lui lança la brune avec un sourire...euphorique.

"Wahou! Mais tu te débrouilles super bien! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un de non initié tuer un vampire avec une telle rapidité! Tu m'as scotchée! C'est peut-être toi qui vas m'apprendre des trucs finalement!"

"J'ai pris des cours d'auto-défense à l'adolescence et après j'ai enchainé sur le Jiu-jitsu."

"Ouais, Octavia aime un peu trop se battre, même si elle s'est bien calmée heureusement." La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels suite au propos de son grand frère.

"Tu aurais pu te faire tuer O." Rajouta ce dernier.

"Mais je suis en vie et cette chose est ...plus morte qu'elle n'était! Je sais me débrouiller Bell."

Il ne releva pas, les deux autres jeunes femme non plus.

"C'est encore loin?" demanda ensuite Bellamy à Clarke alors que le petit groupe se remet en route.

"En fait, on est arrivés, c'est dans cette rue."

Cette annonce soulagea immédiatement le beau brun, exténué par la terreur d'avoir vu les deux femmes de sa vie en proie à des monstres qu'il croyait encore imaginaires il y a quelques heures; et tout ça en une vingtaine de minutes d'intervalle. Ils avaient effectivement tous mérités un peu de répit. Mais le répit n'était pas un mot souvent utilisé chez Buffy Summers. Surtout quand sa maison était actuellement bondée de personnes qui seraient encore surexcités de croiser _ceux qui viennent de l'autre monde_.

"Tu savais qu'il fallait un pot entier de gel pour faire tenir les cheveux de Drago Malefoy?"

"Ce n'est pas le sujet, concentres-toi un peu Jasp"

"Je suis concentré, c'est juste que ...un pot de gel entier? Tu te rend compte?

" Tu auras tout le temps de me raconter ces anecdotes passionnante du Harry Potter quand nous aurons trouvé une piste, pour l'instant remet ton nez dans le bouquin et tais-toi donc. »

Ce furent les premières phrases qu'Octavia entendit en entrant dans la jolie maison de Buffy. Deux garçons à priori, et leur voix semblaient vraiment sympathiques au point qu'elle savait qu'elle les apprécierait sans même les connaitre.

Clarke ferma la porte derrière elle.Une voix bien plus mature raisonna ensuite: "Buffy? Clarke?"

"C'est nous Giles!" Répondit Buffy en les dirigeant à travers les pièces de sa maison chaleureuse.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salon où un homme grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait dans le fauteuil. Octavia pensa que c'était le père de la jeune blonde. Ce dernier était tellement absorbé par le bouquin qu'il lisait qu'il ne les remarqua pas et continua à parler: "On a toujours rien trouvé mais on peut déjà écarter plusieurs pistes, c'est donc une légère avancée. J'imagine que l'entrainement s'est bien passé. Clarke apprends vite. As-tu tué ton premier vamp...C'est qui?" Il avait finalement levé la tête pour apercevoir le grand brun et sa soeur au milieu du salon.

"Giles, je vous présente Bellamy et Octavia, mes amis."

Il remis ses lunettes en place comme il le faisait une centaine de fois par jour, et se leva. "Bellamy, Octavia, bien sur oui, Clarke m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Quel impoli je fait. Soyez les bienvenus."

Il leur serra la main amicalement puis son regard voyagea entre les trois voyageurs..."Mais si vous êtes là ça veut dire que vous avez vous aussi voyager dans le portail?»

"Exact oui, on a suivi Clarke quelques minutes après son ....aspiration. Mais apparemment il doit y avoir un décalage dans la temporalité, nous sommes arrivés avant hier, vers midi, alors que Clarke est là depuis bien longtemps." Répondit Bellamy.

"En effet, interessant, très intéressant..." Il nettoya à nouveau ses lunettes. "Vous avez pris le portail alors que ce coté ci était fermé, nous avions inspecté l'endroit où Clarke à débarqué de fond en comble. Aucune trace. Et cet espace temps...vraiment étrange. Mais ça peut nous aider. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait prendre le temps de me faire un récit détaillé de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le départ de Clarke. Plus on en sait, mieux ce sera. Et un détail nous a peut-être échappé."

"Giles, ils sont peut-être épuisés, maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, ça peut peut-être attendre demain non ?" lui conseilla la maitresse de maison.

"Oh, oui bien sur. Evidemment.C'est juste que... c'est tellement excitant ce nouveau mystère à résoudre!" Au moins un qui était ravi de la situation, en plus d'Octavia évidemment.

"Hey, on ne me présente pas?" La même voix que tout à l'heure fit irruption dans la pièce. Le grand jeune homme, les cheveux ébouriffés, un large sourirefarceur sur le visage, semblait fortement charmé par la nouvelle petite brune debout dans le salon. Il était accompagné d'un petit asiatique dont le visage promettait une gentillesse sans faille.

"Je m'en occupe." Adressa Clarke à l'attention de Buffy. "Monty, Jasper, je vous présente Bellamy et Octavia."

"Bellamy? LE Bellamy..?"

"Euh...ouais ..." Elle tenta de cacher son malaise et se tourna vers la fratrie: "Et voici Monty et Jasper, deux idiots aussi drôles qu'intelligents, vous allez les adorer je n'en doute pas.Ils sont un peu comme Tweedledee et Tweedledum, en bien plus intelligent cependant.»

"Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté. ..» Jasper se pencha vers Octavia pour lui baiser la main. Monty pouffa de rire alors que son ami essayait de charmer la jolie brune.

"Jasper, ils viennent d'un autre monde et du futur, pas du siècle précédent!" Jasper tourna la tête vers Monty et Octavia, visiblement vexé par le rire de la jolie brune...Ou pas. Car il explosa de rire à son tour. " Ouais, pas faux. On check alors?" Il entrepris une espèce de salutation étrange pendant qu'Octavia continuait de rire.

"Hey...Mais c'est notre check ça! "

"Soit pas jaloux Monty, fais profiter la demoiselle."

Les 3 jeunes gens riaient encore alors que Bellamy chuchota à l'oreille de Clarke: " Ils sont toujours comme ça?"

"Non, parfois ils sont pires. Mais heureusement! Ils m'ont bien aidé à me changer les idées et garder le sourire."

"J'imagine oui. Je les apprécie déjà, tu as raison. Et le feeling à l’air de bien passé avec O. »

"Vous avez de la chance ma petite soeur Dawn s'est absentée pendant quelques jours pour une sortie scolaire, vous pouvez prendre sa chambre."

"C'est gentil mais, on devrait peut être juste attendre le lever du jour qui ne devrait plus tarder et rejoindre nos deux autres amis qui nous attendent."

"Echo et Murphy sont là aussi?" Clarke parut surprise.

"Bien sur, entre amis on se sert les coudes. Ils ont pas hésité une seconde. » Lui avisa Octavia d'un léger coup d'épaule.

"Vous pourrez aller les chercher dans quelques heures en effet. Mais en attendant je pense que quelques heures de sommeil ne nous feraient pas de mal. D'ailleurs...Où sont Alex et Willow? "

"Alex s'est endormi sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il est actuellement en train de baver sur un magnifique exemplaire privé de M Giles…Je vais le réveiller pour qu’il aille se coucher" Ce dernier fit les yeux rond à l'annonce que venait de faire Monty. "Et Willow et Tara sont rentré chez elles il y a quelques heures."

"Oh d'accord."

Se fut au tour de Clarke de se pencher vers l'oreille de Bellamy: " Willow et Tara sont des sorcières, elles ne craignent donc rien la nuit..."

"Des sorcières? Rien que ça? Ce monde est bien étrange..."

Jasper adressa à son tour à Buffy: " Si tu veux savoir où est Spike il..."

"Je me fiche de savoir où est Spike, il fait ce qu'il veut ça me regarde pas."

Jasper regarda ses chaussures, gêné.

Clarke ajouta à nouveau dans l'oreille du jeune homme, ce qui eu l'effet de recouvrir son corps entier de frisson, ne résistant pas au souffle chaud de la blonde contre sa peau:" Spike est un vampire. Mais c'est cool, il est...pas comme les autres, enfin, tu verras par toi même. Perso je l’aime bien et je n’ai jamais eu peur de lui malgré sa….condition. Lui et Buffy ont une relation compliqué d'après ce que j'ai pu voir..." Bellamy hocha simplement la tête et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

"Allez, je suis Ko, si vous voulez bien je vais vous montrer vos chambres. N'hésitez pas à partir chercher vos amis quand vous voulez même si tout le monde dort. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer."

Clarke connaissait déjà la maison alors elle laisse ses deux amis suivre Buffy, et ferma la marche. Elle aurait voulu passer cette nuit près de Bellamy, il lui avait tant manqué. Le sentir allongé près d'elle lui aurait fait un bien fou. Mais ne serait-ce pas jouer avec le feu? Arriverait-elle à résister, à rester sage ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle aurait partagé son lit avec Bellamy, c'était souvent arrivé d'ailleurs, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient un peu plus jeune, lors de soirées arrosées où elle se réveillait avec son t-shirt sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là. Il prenait soin d’elle, elle prenait soin de lui, dans le meilleur comme le pire. C’était comme ça entre eux. Mais au fil du temps, ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle de refouler ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Et elle savait que ce soir, elle n'y arriverait pas. Trop d'émotions l'avaient chamboulées... Non, elle ne devait pas. C'était donc une bonne chose que Buffy leur donne la chambre de Dawn... Juste en face de la sienne.

"Et voilà, faites comme chez vous. A demain." Après leur avoir expliqué certaines choses et montré la salle de bain. Buffy alla se coucher à son tour, les laissant tout les trois dans la chambre de sa petite soeur, qui ne l'était pas vraiment en fait, mais elle s'en fichait et si elle ne s’était pas confiée à Clarke à ce sujet, jamais cette dernière ne l’aurait deviné.

"Bon, je vais allais me reposer un peu aussi mais... Vous pourrez me réveiller pour aller chercher Murphy et Echo ? Je voudrai leur faire une surprise."

Bellamy cacha lui aussi sa déception de devoir se séparer d'elle pour la nuit. " Bien sur."

"Ma chambre est juste en face..."

"Compte sur moi."

"Toujours."

Octavia se senti de trop pendant cet instant étrange où une fois encore, leur regard semblait se partager des mots silencieux. Elle brisa le silence pour câliner Clarke: "Bonne nuit ma belle, heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. Reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de foutre le camp d'ici...quoi que je pourrai peut-être m'y plaire finalement."

Clarke ria légèrement. "Bonne nuit O. Merci d'être venue."

"Tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie en fait...Et puis, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ce gros nigaud foncer tête baissée tout seul!"

Clarke n'osa pas répondre et se contenta de sourire. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Bellamy ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa loyauté envers elle était sans faille. Cette pensée lui fit bourdonner le coeur...

Elle tira Bellamy vers elle en lui attrapant tendrement le bras. "Merci." Lui chuchota-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue, la seule chose qu'elle s'autorisait à faire alors qu'elle désirait plus que tout parcourir les quelques centimètres qui l'éloignait de ses lèvres...

"A tout à l'heure Clarke." Répondit-il avec la même tendresse dans la voix. "Essaye de ne pas te volatiliser cette fois."

"Je vais essayer." Elle regagna sa chambre essayant de ne pas prendre peur par ce que Bellamy venait de lui dire. Si elle laissait la peur la gagner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, alors elle se verrait dans l'obligation de rejoindre les Blake dans leur chambre pour dormir entre eux deux...

C'est donc seule mais apaisée qu'elle se coucha cette nuit là, à quelques mètres du bel Apollon qui dormait en face, se disant qu'ensemble, ils trouveraient forcément une solution.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est qu'au bord de sa fenêtre, un joli chat noir la surveillait. En effet, Sabrina avait usé d'un sortilège de localisation, réussi cette fois, pour la mener jusqu'à Clarke. Elles les avaient donc retrouvés alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver chez Buffy et pouvaient écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Le petite chat se posa donc sur le bord de la fenêtre et décida de faire également un somme pour ne rien manquer de la journée de demain.

A peine 4h après, le soleil pointa le bout de son nez et réveilla Bellamy qui avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. il avait mieux dormi que la nuit précédente, mais s'était réveillé de nombreuses fois, résistant tant bien que mal à aller voir si Clarke était bien dans sa chambre.

Il se leva donc en laissant Octavia dormir encore un peu, et se dirigea vers la porte d'en face. Il pose sa main sur la poignée et se figea... Et si Clarke n'était plus là? Si elle était encore partie dans je ne sais quel portail? Si on l’avait encore arrachée à lui? Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Sa blonde était bien là, allongée sur le lit, les couvertures ne la recouvrant qu'à moitié. Elle portait un short et un t-shirt de pyjama en satin, sans doute à Buffy. Il ne pu pas se résoudre de la réveiller de suite...Savourant cette délicieuse image. Qu'elle était magnifique, une vraie déesse. Il aurait tant voulu voir ce spectacle chaque matin...

Il ne pu finalement pas résister à lui caresser la joue, sa peau était tellement douce... Elle remua un peu.

"Clarke..."

Elle gémit légèrement mais ne bougea pas, ce qui encouragea Bellamy à continuer ses caresses qui n'avaient absolument rien de platoniques sans qu’il s’en rende compte, ou peut-être que si. Et il aurait tellement voulu aller plus loin... Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, comment pouvait-il penser à toutes les manières dont il aimerait prendre soin d’elle, là sur ce lit, alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur et dont les créatures qui l'habitait étaient dignes de ses pires cauchemars? Non, il devait se concentrer sur ce qui importait à présent. Etait-ce une excuse pour se dégonfler une fois de plus? Sans doute... Et si Sabrina n'aurait pas été actuellement sous la forme d'un chat, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il la secoua un peu plus énergiquement.

La belle endormie ouvrit un oeil vers lui. Le referma. Le rouvrit: "Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?"

Lui demandait-elle sérieusement de continuer à lui faire des patouilles? Bien sur que oui.

"Crois-moi j'adorerai passer ma journée à satisfaire votre majesté mais il va falloir qu'on y aille. Echo et Murphy vont flipper si on ne rentre pas. Mais tu peux rester au lit si tu veux. Tu n'est pas obligé de venir tu sais."

"MMMh...Tu as raison, comme toujours. Non hors de question que je reste loin de toi, loin de vous. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils verront que je suis bien là. Murphy va encore sans doute trouver une répliques bien sarcastique à me lancer malgré tout… Je me lève..."

"Je vais aller réveiller O. Ça risque d'être plus difficile que toi."

"Au pire, laisse là dormir non ? Le temps qu'on fasse l'aller retour elle ne s'en rendra peut-être même pas compte et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle a bien mérité du repos. Toi aussi d’ailleurs. On lui laissera un mot. »

"Je me reposerai quand on sera tous en sécurité, rentré chez nous. Tu es sure que ça ne craint rien ici, je ne connais pas ces gens après tout."

"Bellamy crois moi quand je te dis que cette maison est le lieu le plus sur de la ville. Et tout le monde ici est vraiment génial. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur eux sinon..."

"Sinon tu ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde..."

Ce constat le fit frissonner. Elle hocha simplement tristement la tête.

"Allez va te prendre un café, je m'habille et j'arrive dans 5 minutes."

Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsque:" Hey Bellamy? Merci d'être venu me chercher."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi Princesse. Les princes charmants sont fait pour ça non ?"

Elle ria alors qu'il descendit.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers et vint retrouver Bellamy qui failli en lâcher sa tasse des mains. Il faut dire que son look était loin d'être sobre: un pantalon en cuir, assez moulant, et un débardeur blanc qui mettait parfaitement sa poitrine en valeur. elle était magnifique. C'est peu de le dire. Il pensa alors à sa proposition de prendre soin d'elle toute la journée et des pensées un peu plus lubriques que d'habitudes effleurèrent son esprit. Clarke le remarqua et essaya de cacher sa satisfaction. Elle devait avouer qu’elle avait fait exprès de choisir cette tenue. Buffy lui avait donner un total accès à son dressing et elle avait un choix très large de tenue. Elle n'avait jamais osé mettre ce pantalon depuis qu'elle était là, se contentant d'un jean et d'un t-shirt casual. Elle avait juste flashé sur la veste en cuir pour les sorties tardives. Mais avec la vision de Bellamy dès son réveil...Elle avait été inspirée et peut-être aussi souhaitais-elle jouer avec le feu.

"Nouveau look?" Se contenta de dire le jeune homme en essayant de retrouver ses esprit le plus discrètement possible.

"Je fais avec ce qu'il y a." Menti-t-elle.

"Tu es superbe... Comme toujours."

L'espace d'un instant leurs regards rentrèrent une fois de plus dans cette bulle rien qu'à eux mais Bellamy la brisa: "Je t'ai fait du café. Avec deux sucre."

"Merci."

Ils finirent leurs cafés et avalèrent quelques biscuits avant de se diriger vers la sortie. En passant par le salon Bellamy sursauta en voyant Spike endormi sur le canapé, ce qui eu l'effet de réveillé ce dernier...qui lui sauta au cou avec un visage ignoble, le même visage que les vampires d'hier soir.

"Spike stop!" Clarke intervint."C'est Bellamy, mon ami."

Le blond platine radoucit son visage et se recula... "Hum, je vois... je savais bien qu'il t'aurait retrouver." Bellamy se demanda brièvement ce que Clarke avait bien pu lui raconter pour qu'il en vienne à cette conclusion." Moi c'est Spike.Désolé pour les crocs et tout ça..."

Bellamy, hocha juste la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire face à l'homme intimidant. Ce dernier se tourna vers Clarke: "Heyhey, regardez moi ce style... Tu copies sur moi ma parole... Le cuir te va à ravir Blondie."

Cette fois, Bellamy eu une montée de jalousie qu'il essaya de cacher. "Elle est canon n'est-ce pas?" Il demanda l'appui du brun d'une manière un peu trop appuyé, comme si il le testait.

"Elle l'est toujours."

Clarke coupa le semblant de combat de coq: " Bon Spike, vous ferez connaissance plus tard. On dois aller chercher deux de nos amis qui sont venus avec lui. On revient vite. Oh et ... Octavia, sa soeur, dors encore dans la chambre de Dawn, essaye de pas la faire flipper quand elle se lèvera."

"La faire flipper? Je ne suis pas comme ça voyons! "

Clarke ria et Bellamy se senti limite de trop, toujours un peu jaloux.

"Tu as dormi sur le canapé?"

"Ouais...Interdiction de dormir avec la tueuse, tu sais bien..."

"Vous êtes pas croyable tout les deux.."

« Dit-elle…" Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

" Bon, à toute à l'heure!"

Il lui fit simplement un signe de la main et retourna se poser sur le canapé.

Clarke profita de la route pour en raconter un peu plus sur Buffy et ses amis à Bellamy. Elle lui expliqua que Tara et Willow était en couple, elles étaient sorcières etWillow avait eu quelques problèmes à gérer sa magie; mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre grâce à Tara. Alex était aussi génial et drôle que Monty et Jasper qui eux, étaient inséparables. Willow, Alex, Monty et Jasper étaient amis depuis leur enfance et Buffy les avaient rejoins au lycée, leur faisant par la même occasion, découvrir le sombre revers de Sunnydale. Mr Giles était l’observateur de Buffy, comme son professeur en fait, chaque tueuse en avait un. Elle lui expliqua également tout ce que Buffy lui avait expliqué sur sa mission et quelques anecdotes qu'elle lui avait raconté. Enfin ,elle lui expliqua que Spike était raide dingue de Buffy et que d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir et comprendre, elle aussi. Mais Buffy culpabilisait de coucher avec Spike et ne voulait rien de plus sérieux. Elle pensait que ses amis ne l'accepteraient pas car Spike était un vampire sans âme, pas comme son ex, longue histoire, et qu'il était bien plus cruel et violent. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois battus avant de finir par faire équipe et se faire confiance. Clarke trouvait ça dommage qu'ils n'essaient pas d'officialiser. Elle n'avait vu que le bon coté de Spike mais elle ressentait que c'était quelqu'un de bien et que son amour pour Buffy passerai toujours avant tout. Alors à quoi bon gâcher leur temps et attendre? En disant ça, elle pensa d'un coup à eux deux. Bellamy aussi. Mais aucune des deux ne releva. Bellamy fut rassuré et sa jalousie envers le jeune homme s’évapora.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et frappèrent plusieurs fois. C'est Murphy qui ouvrit: "Pas trop tôt..On a failli venir vous... Griffin!!!!" Un large sourire éclaira son visage quand Clarke lui sauta dans les bras. Ce n'était pas une étreinte intime comme avec Bellamy non, mais elle avait quelque chose d'intense tout de même. Echo arriva derrière lui le sourire au lèvres et pris à son tour Clarke dans ses bras, plus timidement. "Contente que tu ailles bien." 

Une fois les émotions de chacun redescendue, Murphy demanda: "Où est mini Blake?"

"Elle va bien, longue histoire on vous racontera tout en chemin. Prenez toutes vos affaires, on déménage."

Echo et Murphy échangèrent un regard interrogatifs mais s'exécutèrent sans poser de question ni blagues pas drôles de Murphy. Une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée et les clés rendues Murphy mis un bras autour des épaules de Clarke qui commençait à prendre le chemin inverse: " Alors, quoi de neuf en enfer?"

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ouvre grand tes oreilles car tu vas être scotché."

"Rien ne peux surprendre John Murphy, même pas un portail sorti tout droit de R _etour vers le futur_..."

"Crois moi Murphy, Clarke à raison, cette fois tu vas vraiment pas le croire!"

Et c'est ainsi que Clarke raconta son récit pendant tout le chemin du retour alors que pour une fois, Murphy et Echo étaient vraiment estomaqués.

Arrivés à bon port, tous le monde était réveillé à la maison des Summers et les nouvelles têtes furent accueillies chaleureusement. Willow et Tara n'ont pas tardées à les rejoindre. Chacun de nos cinq voyageurs racontèrent une fois encore à voix haute ce qu'ils ont retenus de leur mésaventure afin d'être sur de ne rien oublier. A la fin de la journée, de nombreuses pistes furent à nouveau écartées mais pas de solution pour autant.

Echo se lia facilement d'amitié avec Willow et Tara alors qu'Octavia était en extase devant Buffy et Spike. Monty et Jasper adorait tout le monde et Jasper avait répété plusieurs fois à Monty qu'Octavia lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Murphy était égal à lui même: on ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait même si il avait l'air plutôt à l'aise et il suscitait l'admiration d'Alex qui ne l'avait pas lâcher de la journée. Sans doute voyait-il chez lui le coté sûr de lui qu'il lui manquait. Bellamy était plus proche de Giles, plus calme et réfléchi, plus mature, mais guettait Clarke du coin de l'oeil, que Spike taquinait un peu trop à son gout. Le pire c'est que ça avait l'air de lui plaire et qu'elle rentrait facilement dans son jeu... Le faisait-elle exprès? La jalousie est vraiment un sentiment ignoble et déplaisant. Il détestait ça mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Clarke quand à elle, était déjà bien à l'aise avec tout le monde et ça se ressentait. C'était à croire qu'elle avait appris à accepter la situation et qu'elle le vivait maintenant sereinement. En effet, elle n'était pas plus pressée que ça de rentrer maintenant que ses amis était à ses cotés.

Le soir venu, il fut convenu de se diviser en plusieurs équipe le lendemain afin d'aller voir plusieurs personnes susceptibles de les aider, des sorcières, les supérieurs de Giles, et même quelques démons inoffensifs. Peut-être en sauraient-ils plus qu'eux.

C'était donc décider: Echo irait avec Tara et Willow, Murphy avec Alex, Octavia avec Jasper et Monty, Giles irait seul au conseil des guides qui n'aurait accepter personne d'autre, Spike proposa de suite d'emmener Clarke ce qui restait donc Bellamy en équipe avec Buffy.

C'est donc la boule au ventre que Bellamy alla se coucher ce soir là, jaloux pas avance que Clarke soit tout une journée seul avec ce Don Juan vampirique qui semblai vraiment l'apprécier. Elle lui avait dit que lui est Buffy était plus ou moins ensemble mais sa façon de se comporter était étrange. Peut-être se servait-il de Clarke pour rendre sa belle jalouse? Si c'était le cas jusqu'ou irait-il? Et si c'était plus que ça? Après tout, il avait trouvé plusieurs similitudes entre les deux blondes...Mais pour lui, Clarke était inégalable, personne ne lui arrivait à la hauteur, pas même LA tueuse de vampire.

Il aurait également pu être jaloux de Buffy à vrai dire, mais pour le coup, c’était plutôt Spike qui l’inquiétait. Clarke préférait les brunes d’après ce qu’il en savait et il ne pensait pas que Buffy soit réellement son type de femme. Mais Spike,il n’en savait rien et il faut bien avouer que le vampire avait un certain charisme et une assurance que Clarke semblait admirer… Il devait définitivement s’éclaircir les idées pour essayer d’avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice.

Cette nuit là pourtant, Sabrina, s'endormi sur le rebord de la fenêtre le coeur un plus léger, excitée par ces nouvelles rencontres et l'immersion de la petite bande dans le surnaturel qu’elle comprenais bien mieux qu’eux. A vrai dire, ce monde la fascinait. Et surtout,elle était ravie que le petit jeu de Spike énerve Bellamy. Peut-être que ça le ferai enfin réagir...


	4. Cruel Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Semaine chargée mais j'ai réussi à tenir mon objectif. Bon finalement je m'attarde encore sur Buffy. Ce chapitre n'aura donc pas de grande action mais je trouvais ces idées de conversation interessantes et ça a d'ailleurs fait germer une petit idée dans mon espirt. Donc je ne garantie pas que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier sur Buffy. Selon mon inspiration il y en aura encore peut-être un qui suivra. Promis après je passe au suivant. Au pire je ferai une fiction bien à part consacré au mix The 100/ Buffy si j'ai le courage ^^J'espère que ça vous plait !!   
> A très vite!

La nuit fut calme et tourmentée à la fois, surtout pour le beau brun qui appréhendait de devoir rester toute la journée avec une inconnue, mais surtout de laisser Clarke aux côtés d'un vampire un peu trop dragueur à son gout. À ce sujet, il s'était permis de demander discrètement à Giles comment Spike faisait pour sortir en plein jour et ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il utilisait une pierre appelée "le joyau d'Amara" qui lui permettait de ne pas bruler sous les rayons du soleil. L’Observateur bibliothécaire s’était alors lancé dans de fascinantes explications sur l’origine de la pierre et la façondont l’ex petit ami de Buffy avait fini par faire semblant de la détruire pour finalement la confier de nouveau à Buffy des années plus tard. Cette dernière ayant ensuite jugé judicieux de la céder à Spike. Il ne savait pas si c’était un test pour savoir s’il était digne de confiance ou juste un acte de charité. Il faisait confiance à sa tueuse et jusque là, il n’avait pas eu à le regretter. Giles n’appréciait pas particulièrement Spike, mais il avait appris à l’accepter et à reconnaitre que son aide était souvent grandement utile. Bellamy avait bu les paroles de Giles, captivé par la façon d’expliquer de l’homme à lunette.

La matinée passa vite, trop vite, surtout que la plupart des personnes se sont levées aux aurores. Heureusement, Buffy disposait de deux salles de bains, ce qui était fort pratique pour que tout le monde puisse se préparer. Giles était parti alors qu’il faisait encore nuit, la route était longue jusqu'au conseil et il voulait y être de bonne heure, ne sachant pas combien de temps cela prendrait. Echo était partie de son côté passer la nuit chez Willow et Tara pour pouvoir partir directement depuis chez elles et s’organiser pour leur périple chez les différents sorcières et sorciers qu’elles connaissaient.

Octavia, Monty et Jasper dormaient encore, mais avait promis de ne pas partir trop tard, ils devaient aller à la rencontre des jeunes de Sunnydale pour savoir si d'autres choses étranges en rapport avec le portail étaient arrivées dernièrement. Octavia était un peu déçue de ne pas aller vers des endroits qui risquaient plus d’action, mais elle était heureuse de partager sa journée avec les 2 meilleurs amis. Elle savait que ça promettait plusieurs éclats de rire et elle appréciait réellement leur compagnie.

Alex et Murphy étaient sur le point de partir pour la bibliothèque lorsque Bellamy sortit de la salle de bain, il eut juste le temps de saluer son ami avant son départ. Ce dernier était neutre, comme à son habitude, impossible de savoir s’il appréhendait ou se réjouissait de cette journée à venir. Alex l’admirait on ne savait réellement pourquoi, mais c’était un fait. Et ce que Bellamy ne doutait pas, c’était que Murphy adorait être idolâtré, pas de raison que ça se passe mal donc. 

Bellamy toqua délicatement à la porte de Clarke au passage pour lui signaler que la salle de bain était disponible si elle voulait. Il espérait la voir avant de partir, et il souhaitait surtout que sa tenue soit un peu moins sexy bien qu’il savait qu’il n’avait pas son mot à dire là dessus et qu’il avait grandement apprécié son nouveau look. Néanmoins, la savoir toute la journée avec le vampire le tracassait déjà bien trop, alors si en plus elle était sous ses plus beaux attraits, il ne penserait qu’à ça. Il tenait à avoir son esprit concentré aujourd’hui. À ses yeux, elle était toujours la plus jolie merveille qu’il ait pu rencontrer, et il espérait que ce constat ne s’impose pas à un autre que lui. Leur relation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

Buffy l'attendait déjà en bas, avec Spike. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer quand Bellamy se dirigea dans la cuisine.

"Laisse faire ton bon vieux Spike amour, tu sais que mes méthodes sont...efficaces, bien que non conventionnelles."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai déjà dit! Et fait comme tu veux. Juste, fais attention à Clarke d'accord? Elle a déjà assez subi comme ça."

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Crois-moi je ne laisserai personne toucher à aucun de ses si jolis cheveux. Elle ne peut pas être plus en sécurité qu'à mes côtés et tu le sais… Je ne la lâcherais pas d’une semelle, il ne lui arrivera rien.» D’un côté ça rassurait Bellamy, de l’autre ça l’agaçait au plus haut point.

« Mouais...Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou m’inquiéter…" Apparemment, Buffy partageait son point de vue.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier je me trompe? » Nous y voilà. Il n’était donc pas fou.

"Ohoh!!! La tueuse serait-elle jalouse???" Le blondinet se mit à rire à gorge déployée ce qui énerva Bellamy pour de bon, figé dans le salon pour pouvoir espionner cette conversation intéressante."J'avoue qu'elle est vraiment magnifique et adorable, tu sais bien que c'est mon type de femme: jolie, un peu teigneuse, elle n'a pas peur de moi et me tient tête tout comme toi... Elle est intelligente et est plus forte qu'elle ne le paraît...Et contrairement à une certaine autre blonde, elle semble sincèrement m'apprécier et être à l'aise en ma compagnie… Je l’apprécie énormément, en effet. Mais elle n’est pas toi amour.»

Quelque chose sembla voler dans la cuisine..."Aie.... Ba quoi? C'est la vérité... Si ça te dérange tu n'as qu'à le dire amour. Tu sais bien que tu es la reine de mon coeur et que je suis prêt à t'attendre une éternité. Mais un jour, lorsque peut-être tu te rendras compte que finalement tu voulais être officiellement à mes côtés…que tu étais prête à m’accepter tel que je suis. Alors peut-être que ce jour-là moi j'aurai trouvé une Clarke à qui j'aurai donné mon coeur. Et tu sais comment je suis, quand j'aime c'est sans détour, sans limites. Ce jour-là il sera trop tard pour toi. Penses-y. Ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant, mais peut-être que ça le saura. Je suis à tes pieds et tu me traites comme un chien. Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais je pense avoir maintes fois prouvé ma valeur… J’ai besoin de quelqu’un à mes côtés, tu le sais. J’éprouve ce besoin viscéral d’aimer intensément et d’être aimé. La passion m’a toujours animé. Alors oui, un jour viendra surement ou je me lasserai de concentrer toute mon attention envers quelqu’un qui me méprise en public et me donne de l’intérêt uniquement quand personne ne regarde.»

Waouh. Spike avait du cran! Il ne pouvait le niais. Mais cette déclaration ne le rassurait pas du tout finalement. Spike aimait Buffy, mais il venait également de lui annoncer qu’il se pourrait que son amour ne soit pas éternel et qu’il puisse donc le diriger vers une autre qui le mériterait plus qu’elle… Et cette autre pourrait devenir Clarke. Ça ne s’annonçait donc pas bien du tout. Spike était-il sincère ou était-ce du bluff pour attiser la jalousie de sa belle? Honnêtement il n’était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Bellamy entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Clarke allait arriver.

Il entra alors l'air de rien dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour"

"Bonjour" lui réponditsimplement les amants, comprenant que cette arrivée mettait fin à leur conversation.

"Laisse-moi prendre un café en vitesse et on pourra y aller."Buffy hocha la tête. "C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui?"

"On va passer voir quelques démons, vampires et autres créatures que je connais pour essayer de choper des infos. Je pense que c'est dans le surnaturel qu'on aura le plus de chance. L’équipe de Willow est prometteuse aussi, les sources occultes sont toujours bonnes à prendre également.»

"Idem pour nous." Ajouta Spike sans qu'on ne le lui demande. Bellamy hocha la tête à son tour alors que l’objet de son désir descendait les marches.

Clarke fit son entrée dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Sa tenue était certes différente, mais non moins jolie et comme à son habitude, elle rayonnait: un short en jean assez court qui dévoilait ses magnifiques jambes et le même débardeur blanc de la veille. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon bas et portait des sneakers blancs. Ce look était un peu moins rebelle, mais lui allait également à ravir et pour Bellamy, peu importe ce qu’elle portait, elle ressemblait toujours à une déesse.

"Hello la compagnie, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?"

"Salut Princesse." Bellamy ne put résister à la prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait habituellement, parce qu'il en avait envie, mais aussi pour marquer son territoire. Clarke n’en fut pas surprise et ne remarqua pas son regard appuyé vers Spike au moment elle ses bras entourés sa taille.

"Salut Clarke" enchaina Buffy. "On était juste en train d'expliquer le programme à Bellamy et j'attendais qu'il finisse son café pour décoller."

"OK."

"Je t'ai préparé le tien. Tu as bien fait de ne pas mettre une robe Blondie, on prend ma moto aujourd'hui." S'avança Spike avec une tasse dans les mains.

"Merci. Ta moto? Cool!" Clarke lâcha Bellamy pour de bon et fit son plus beau sourire au blond. Et en plus ils iraient en moto ??? Elle serait collée à lui littéralement. Bellamy essaya de chasser cette image de son esprit.

"Bon, nous on y va. À tout à l'heure. Attention à vous." Buffy avisa Spike d'un regard qui en disait long, peut-être avait-elle la même image que le brun à cet instant et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus qu’à lui.

"Promis." Répondit innocemment Clarke en regardant le duo s'en aller.

Elle but son café en vitesse et eux aussi prirent la route alors que les trois marmottes dormaient encore.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Clarke et Spike avaient pu rencontrer plusieurs anciens amis à lui, démons, vampires, créatures bizarres... Mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu vent de ce type d’événement. Clarke appréciait néanmoins cette virée très intéressante où elle ne cessait de découvrir les secrets que renfermait son Nouveau Monde.

Ils sortaient de chez Clément, un démon à la peau qui tombe très sympathique, quand le ventre de Clarke se mit à gargouiller.

"Tu as faim, beauté?"

"Euh...on dirait bien que oui. Désolé. Ça creuse tout ça... Mais ça ira t'inquiètes..."

"On peut aller quelque part si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. On peut même laisser la moto ici et y aller à pied si tu veux te balader et te dégourdir les jambes, il y a un fast food dans la rue d'à côté."

"Impeccable. Merci beaucoup... Spike, je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Ba vas-y ! »

"Tu ne manges pas? Enfin je veux dire, autre chose que du sang? Et comment d’ailleurs tu te nourris?"

"Ah, la question qui tue." Il sourit. " Je ne t'en veux pas de demander. Et bien alors je n'ai pas spécialement faim d'autre chose que de sang. En fait c'est la seule nourriture qui m'est nécessaire pour survivre. Mais j'aime manger de la vraie bouffe de temps en temps. C'est moins bon que le sang pour moi, mais ça passe quand même et ça change…j’ai l’impression d’être plus… humain, en mangeant. Et concernant le sang, je me fournis à la banque du sang, j'ai un deal avec plusieurs employés qui me fournissent. De temps en temps, quand vraiment je suis énervé, je me nourris sur des criminels."

Clarke hocha la tête: " J'imagine que c'est fair-play".

"Ça ne te dégoute pas? »

"Si tu ne les tues pas, non. Je peux le concevoir. Au moins ce ne sont pas des enfants innocents…»

"Tu es vraiment agréablement surprenante Clarke Griffin. » Lui lança-t-elle le regard sincèrement rempli d’admiration.

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit.

"Il m'arrivait aussi de me nourrir de personnes consentantes, mais j'ai arrêté dernièrement, ça ne plaisait pas à Buffy. Il y a des gens qui ont le besoin de servir de bifteck à nous autres vampires, et ils en deviennent vite dépendants. C'est arrivé à l'ex de Buffy, Riley. Je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le problème puisque c’est eux qui venaient quémander. Mais c’est vrai qu’après réflexion, on devient un peu comme leur dealer de drogue donc moralement, c’est mal. J’ai encore parfois du mal avec la morale, tu sais.»

"Oh..."

"Je me suis même abreuvé de Buffy quelquefois, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit où elle m'empalera."

« Promis… Ça… Pourquoi elle te laissait faire? TU n’es pas obligé de répondre, c’est indiscret.»

Mais il ria et poursuivit de bon coeur: « Et bien apparemment, se faire mordre par un vampire, lorsque tu y consens bien sûr, c’est, comment dire…aphrodisiaque? Elle adorait ça en fait. Ça a un côté malsain, mais je crois que c’est ce côté-là qui devient excitant également… Enfin bref. »

La conversation se clôtura là, sans aucune gêne entre les deux coéquipiers.

Ils trouvèrent le Fastfoodaprès quelques centaines de mètres et Clarke prit un grand menu avec un énorme Burger accompagné de frites bien grasses. Spike se contenta d'un petit Burger par politesse pour l'accompagner. Ils prirent place en terrasse et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes...

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres peuvent être si froids et méfiants avec toi. Depuis que je suis là, tu as eu une conduite exemplaire.Tu as été honnête, enfin il me semble. C’est une qualité que j’apprécie. Malgré ta...nature, je peux ressentir que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne te caches pas et assumes ce que tu es, tu essayes de faire au mieux pour rattraper tes erreurs. Tu devrais avoir le droit de prouver ta valeur. Tu mérites une seconde chance.»

"Tu dis ça, car tu ne m'as pas encore vu dans mes mauvais jours. Crois-moi, je peux être terrifiant, le pire des salauds, ton pire cauchemar..."

Clarke frissonna à cette annonce qui respirait encore une fois la sincérité. Elle savait bien qu'il était capable des pires atrocités, mais chez lui elle trouvait ça...Excitant.

"Pourquoi, comment as-tu décidé de te mettre du côté des gentils?"

"Si je te réponds l'amour, tu vas te moquer?"

"Absolument pas... Au contraire. Je trouverai cela admiratif."

"Pour Buffy... Tu sais j'ai toujours eu un coté coeur tendre. Je me suis toujours donné à 300% pour l'élue de mon coeur et il s'est trouvé je ne sais plus comment que cette élue est devenue Buffy. Ça m'est arrivé comme ça, comme un battement de cil. J'étais complètement raide dingue de Drusilla qui me prenait pour son pantin et j'ai cligné des yeux. Quand je les ai rouverts, mon coeur avait oublié les siècles passés avec Drusilla et ne voyait plus que Buffy. Comme si rien ni personne d'autres n'avait existé avant elle. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'était plus fort que moi."

"C'est beau ce que tu dis."

"Et c'est aussi bien triste crois moi. Je lui avais vraiment fait subir l'enfer...Et puis, un vampire et une tueuse? Pfff où avais-je la tête! Un vampire sans âme en plus. Elle avait déjà aimé l'un de nous, mais Angel était vraiment bien différent de moi. Mon opposé en fait.Et pourtant, j'ai toujours ressenti cette alchimie entre nous, cette attraction. Comme si même si c'était mal, le destin nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. Et elle a beau le nier, je sais bien qu'elle le ressent aussi."

"Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais je crois que tu as raison. Elle le ressent aussi, ça se voit. Il y a un truc entre vous. C'est dommage qu'elle ne te laisse pas une chance de prouver tes valeurs. Et elle sait qu'elle peut te faire confiance sinon elle ne m'aurait pas confié à toi."

"Le problème avec Buffy, c'est que ses amis, sa famille, passeront toujours en priorité, avant elle même en fait. Ce n'est pas réellement un problème, c'est même une jolie qualité, mais ça ne me rend pas service, car beaucoup me détestent ou me tolèrent juste. Mais je ne lâcherais pas, je peux être coriace, tu sais. L’amour est pour moi la plus belle chose qui reste ici bas, seulement et malheureusement l’amour est vu différemment selon chaque personne… On peut être rêveur, viscéral, ou prendre l’amour comme ce moteur qui nous permettra d’accomplir des choses inconcevables et impossibles. Seulement, l’amour est une chose qu’on ne peut entretenir seul, la projeter à son paroxysme sans que l’autre ressente la même motivation, la même envie de découvrir une chose qui nous fait chavirer, une chose qui nous fait palpiter le coeur plus que de raison. Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mienne. Elle en vaut la peine. En amour il ne faut jamais renoncer, jamais."

Elle sourit et l'image d'un beau brun se dessina dans ses pensées. "Tu as surement raison. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel poète ».

« Si tu savais. J’en ai vécu des vies… Mais là n’est pas la question …tu sais qu'elle m'a presque fait une mini scène de jalousie ce matin... Parce que je t'appréciais un peu trop."

"Sérieux? Tu déconnes?"

"Non je te jure! Bon je dois avouer que j'ai peut-être un peu fait exprès d'insister sur toi ces derniers temps. J'en ai joué pour la faire réagir et je m'en excuse."

"Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiètes, je peux comprendre..."

"Oui je sais bien. À ce sujet tu ne ferais pas pareil toi par hasard? Pour attirer l'attention de ton bel étalon?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Répondit-elle en croquant dans son burger et en déviant son regard.

"On ne me la fait pas à moi...Ton changement de style par exemple? Ne me dis pas que le grand brun n'y est pour rien? "

"Tu as peut-être raison oui."

"C'est même sur que j'ai raison. Il y a ce quelque chose entre vous qui me rend jaloux, je n'ai jamais vu une telle alchimie. Et pourtant j'ai vécu plusieurs siècles, tu sais."

Clarke rougit.

"Je le ressens en effet, mais de son côté je n'en suis pas sure. Parfois je me dis qu'il me considère juste comme sa meilleure amie, rien de plus. Il ne veut peut-être pas que ça change, peu importe s’il ressent la même chose ou non. La situation lui va bien comme cela et il ne souhaite pas aller plus loin. Sinon il l'aurait déjà fait non?"

"Tu sais Blondie nous les hommes, vampires ou non, on est beaucoup plus compliqués que ça. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il attend la même chose que toi. Cette appréhension que tu ressens, je pense qu'il la ressent aussi. Il a peut-être peur de se lancer tout comme toi, surement même pour des raisons identiques. Il lui manque peut-être juste un petit coup de pouce...La plus stupide chose au monde c’est quand deux personnes s’aiment passionnément, mais ne sont pas ensemble. Crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose."

Clarke sembla réfléchir aux propos du vampire. Cela faisait sens en effet. Mais elle n'était toujours pas prête à se lancer, à tout risquer... C'est bête, idiot même... Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce lien qu’elle entretenait avec lui était précieux. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d’anéantir leur amitié pour essayer d’avoir plus. Elle ressentait le besoin que ça vienne de lui... Elle fixa Spike quelques instants...

"On pourrait peut-être s'entraider?"

"C'est à dire? Je sens que la princesse peut-être machiavélique. J'aime ça, dis moi en plus."

"Et bien, tu m'as avoué jouer avec la jalousie de Buffy concernant ton comportement avec moi, et il est vrai que sentir Bellamy se tendre quand tu me complimentes me réconforte...Alors, si on y continuait dans ce sens, si on y allait plus franchement dans ce jeu-là? Peut-être que les élus de nos coeurs vont enfin se décider à sauter le pas? Et si ils ne le font pas alors peut-être que ça sera un signe que ce ne sont pas les bonnes personnes pour nous finalement. Ça serait comme un test… » 

"Ohoh ...J'avoue ça me plait. J'adore ce plan..."

"Mais attention, je veux tout de même la jouer fine. Buffy a été adorable avec moi, elle me loge moi et mes amis, m'a sauvé la vie, c'est grâce à elle si je suis encore là et surement aussi grâce à elle si un jour on arrive à repartir. Alors je ne veux pas qu'elle en vienne à me détester. Je ne veux pas payer ce prix-là."

"Je te rassure, la connaissant, jamais elle ne t'en voudra à toi. C'est exclusivement moi qui prendrai. Et puis, tu sais tu as plus à gagner que moi. "

"C'est à dire?"

"Et bien, moi j'ai déjà Buffy, je sais qu'il y a un truc entre nous, j'ai déjà partagé des moments tendres avec elles, et d'autres bien plus obscènes que tes oreilles ne sont pas prêtes à entendre...Ce qu'il lui faut c'est se décider à risquer une confrontation avec ses amis, sa famille. Elle va devoir imposer son choix. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, car personne n'approuvera, sauf peut-être Dawn. Toi, c'est bien différent. Vous n'avez besoin de l'approbation de personne, car chacune des trois personnes que j'ai vues s'attend déjà à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous."

"Comment...?"

"Je le sais c'est tout. Vous avez juste besoin d’un petit coup de pouce pour vous mettre sur de bons rails. »

« OK...Si tu le dis. Partant alors?"

"Et comment! Carrément que je suis partant! Et puis tu es totalement mon type de fille alors, je vais lier l'utile à l'agréable..."

Elle lui mit un petit coup d'épaule.

"Allez Don Juan, et si on y retournait? On a encore du pain sur la planche! Histoire de ne pas rentrer totalement bredouille..."

Les deux compères reprirent leur recherche tout en détaillant les facettes de leur plan. Sabrina, qui les avait retrouvés au milieu de leur repas, fut ravie de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Finalement l'univers avait peut-être bien fait son boulot en les envoyant ici. Et en plus, elle n'aurait même pas à bouger le petit doigt une fois de plus. Mais au fond d’elle, elle paniquait un peu tout de même. Il est vrai que les deux équipiers s’entendaient vraiment bien, il n’y avait pas encore d’alchimie non, mais il y avait un truc. Et si finalement l’univers les avait amenaient là pour une raison bien particulière? Si elle s’était trompée depuis le début et que Clarke n’était finalement pas destiné à Bellamy? Non impossible. Elle pouvait bien douter que la Terre était ronde ( même si elle savait de source sure le contraire évidemment ), mais douter que Clarke et Bellamy n’étaient pas destinés l’un à l’autre ? Ça jamais! 

De leurs côtés, Bellamy et Buffy ne trouvèrent pas plus d'informations. Ils avaient écumé chaque parcelle de Sunnydale où Buffy pensait pouvoir récupérer des infos, elle avait même dû secouer légèrement quelques créatures, mais sans succès. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et toujours pas la moindre piste.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur la route de leurs deux derniers contacts, Bellamy commençait à perdre espoir. La journée s'était bien passée à part ça. Buffy lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses quant à sa mission, aux créatures qu'ils devaient rencontrer, à ses amis. Faire la conversation n'avait en rien était compliqué. Au contraire. En fait, il appréhendait de devoir se retrouver seul avec une inconnue, mais finalement le feeling était bien passé, comme s’il la connaissait depuis quelque temps. Clarke avait encore une fois raison, c'était quelqu'un de bien à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Clarke était si à l'aise parmi eux.

Le jeune homme avait néanmoins l'air maussade, l'esprit ailleurs, et la blonde à ses côtés l'avait bien remarqué.

"Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as l'air ailleurs... Ma compagnie te dérange? N'hésite pas à me le dire si je parle trop."

"Non, non ça va . Ta compagnie est très agréable je te rassure. Cette journée se passe bien mieux que je ne l'avais envisagé."

"Mais?"

"C'est juste que...Et si on ne réussit jamais à repartir? Ou pire encore, si cette chose réapparaissait et que Clarke disparaissait à nouveau sans qu'on ne puisse la suivre cette fois?"

"On ne sait rien de ce truc, c'est un problème je te l'accorde. Mais rien ne nous dit que ça recommencera ou que c'est après Clarke. Après tout, c'est resté ouvert assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez la rejoindre non ?"

"Moui, tu as sans doute raison."

"C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes, mais tant qu'on n’en sait pas plus, rien ne sert de se miner davantage. Tu dois avoir l'esprit clair pour réfléchir à une solution. Et puis...Ça ne serait pas si horrible de rester ici avec nous non ?"

"Peut-être pas en effet, je pense qu'à la longue je pourrai m'y faire. Je n'ai pas plus de famille qui m'attend dans mon monde et toutes les personnes qui me sont chères sont là. Vous êtes tous vraiment sympas et même si ton monde a l'air vraiment plus dangereux que le mien, je pense que je pourrais m'y adapter à la longue."

"Plus dangereux que le tien ça tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être que ton monde est comme le mien sans que tu ne t'en sois rendu compte. Quand on ne vit pas sur la bouche de l'enfer, c'est beaucoup plus calme tu sais, même dans mon monde."

"Peut-être bien oui. Mais tu sais, O et moi n'avons peut-être pas plus d'attache que ça, Echo non plus puisqu'elle n'adresse plus la parole à ses parents depuis plusieurs années et Murphy n'a plus ses parents non plus; mais Clarke, il lui reste sa mère. Et même si elles s'entendent comme chien et chat, je sais que ça lui briserait le coeur de ne jamais la revoir, et que sa mère sera morte d'inquiétude dès qu'elle s'apercevra de la disparition de sa fille. Elle a beau faire comme si elle est sereine je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle veut rentrer."

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard quelques secondes puis lui demanda: " Tu tiens beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas?"

"Évidemment que je tiens à elle, c'est ma meilleure amie."

"Non, je voulais dire, tu tiens beaucoup à elle, genre bien plus qu'une simple amie..."

Bellamy la regarda à son tour."C'est si évident que ça? Vraiment?"

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

"Parfois je me demande si elle est réellement la seule à ne pas s'en rendre compte." Dit-il comme avec un air exaspéré."Bien sûr que je tiens à elle plus qu'à ma propre vie. Elle m'est aussi importante que ma soeur, différemment, mais tout aussi considérable."

"Tu sais, je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça, mais je crois qu'elle ressent pareil."

"Elle te l'as dit clairement?"

"Non, pas clairement, mais ses mots et son comportement me laisse croire que tu es bien plus que son meilleur ami également. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que l'un de vous deux devrait faire le premier pas. Au moins, essayer. Parfois il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, c’est écrit. L’alchimie est là comme une évidence entre vous. Il ne faut pas fermer les yeux. Il faut faire confiance à votre coeur, votre destin et vivre cette idylle de la plus belle des manières, ce cadeau que la vie vous offre..."

"Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux à ce point là, alors ça me fait peur, tu sais… Je préfère encore que notre histoire n’évolue pas plutôt que de risquer de la perdre à jamais. »

"Je comprends.Mais honnêtement, même si ça tourne mal, je ne pense pas que tu la perdras. Votre lien est indestructible. Je le vois sans vous connaitre depuis longtemps. Quelque chose me dit que vous reviendrez toujours l’un vers l’autre quoiqu’il arrive. Moi j'ai aimé, comme ça, passionnément. Il s'appelait Angel, c'était un vampire, avec une âme, longue histoire. Je l'ai aimé et il m'a aimé. Mais ça a viré au cauchemar et il m'a énormément fait souffrir. Aujourd'hui notre relation est devenue amicale, et c'est aussi bien comme ça. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais je ne veux plus être avec lui. Je crois que malgré tout, nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble. Mais vous deux, j’ai l’intime conviction que c’est différent.»

"Et tu ne regrettes rien? Toutes ses souffrances...Quand tu en parles, j'ai l'impression que tu les ressens encore."

"Cette souffrance m’a changé, m’a fait me renfermer… Mais en aucun cas cette déception ne changera la perception que j’ai de l’amour. Je plains les personnes qui ne croient pas en l’amour ou du moins qui l’ignorent. Pour ma part, je préfère avoir souffert de l’amour que de ne jamais l’avoir connu. Ça paraît bête, mais connaître l’amour connaître sa valeur, ses sensations, je trouve que c’est la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver, même si la finalité est à double tranchant. Le bonheur puis la souffrance…Je préfère mille fois avoir connu le bonheur puis la tristesse que ne rien avoir connu du tout... Je recommencerais les yeux fermés si c'était à refaire."

"Pourtant, tu ne veux pas te lancer avec Spike d'après ce que j'ai compris."

"Oula, tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux là". Elle ria nerveusement. "C'est, compliqué lui et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que Clarke t'a dit, je ne lui ai pas trop détaillé les faits de toute façon, mais elle en sait déjà plus que mes amis. Spike n'a pas d'âme, alors je me demande comment il peut m'aimer comme il le dit. Et pourtant, je ressens cet amour et je l'admire même, de m'aimer alors qu'il est ce qu'il est. C'est contre sa nature et pourtant...Et puis, il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour lui. Dernièrement, il a était mon pilier, je me suis beaucoup confié à lui quand j'ai eu des petits soucis et puis j'ai appris à lui faire confiance, à l'apprécier. Je l'ai laissé m'apprivoiser jusqu'à faire l'amour avec lui. Je me suis dégouté pour ça et j'ai eu honte d'avoir aimé ces instants, de vouloir recommencer. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, si c'est de l'amour. Pour être honnête, je ne m'autorise pas à y penser. En tout cas ça y ressemble, mais différemment de ce que j’ai déjà connu. Et ça me fait peur.»

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Mes amis, ils ne comprendraient jamais, il me détesteraient, je les dégouterais."

"S’ils t'aiment, ils comprendront et finiront par accepter. S’ils te voient heureuse, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne finissent pas par encaisser le coup non?"

"Tu as surement raison. On dirait qu'on est plus doués pour régler nos problèmes respectifs que nos propres problèmes."

Les deux jeunes gens rirent de bon coeur.

"Je peux te poser une dernière question indiscrète? Après on se concentre sur la mission, promis. "

Elle lui fit signe avec ses mains de se lancer.

"Clarke et Spike, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... Spike n'arrête pas de flirter avec elle et je t'avoue ne pas apprécier... Tu penses qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose? Comme tu ne veux pas de lui."

"J'aimerais te répondre ce que tu veux entendre, mais malheureusement, Spike est imprévisible. Je ne remets pas en cause son amour pour moi, mais je pourrai aussi comprendre qu'un jour il ne veuille plus patienter. Il est vrai que Clarke est son genre de fille et que le feeling passe un peu trop bien entre eux. J'avoue être jalouse également. Mais je ne peux pas me mettre entre eux deux. Ce ne serait pas crédible de ma part et je devrai alors m'avouer ainsi qu'à tout le monde que ce que je ressens pour lui est bien plus fort que je ne le pense. Alors je laisse faire les choses au risque de tout perdre. C'est bête, je m'en mordrais surement les doigts. Mais c'est comme ça. Toi en revanche, tu peux te mettre entre eux. Tu as toutes les raisons de le faire et rien ne t'en empêche."

"La peur. Le risque. Le changement...Pour ne citer que ça."

"Je suis mal placée pour te juger là-dessus. Mais essaye de réfléchir à ce que tu es prêt à risquer ou non, et à ce que tu es prêt à perdre."

"Je prends note." Termina-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil amical alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur dernier quartier à visiter avant de rentrer voir si d'autres équipes auraient eu plus de chances qu'eux...

Sabrina flâna du côté de chaque équipe ce jour-là, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter où bon lui semblerait. Elle avait également essayé de se téléporter dans leur monde pour voir si elle pourrait être le plan B.. Mais sans succès. Elle n'était pas encore assez douée pour maitriser l'art du voyage spatiotemporel. Elle avait alors pu se rendre compte sans surprise que leur recherche ne menait à rien. Elle fit alors une dernière halte du côté de l'équipe de Willow, son équipe préférée puisqu'elle s'en sentait la plus proche. Elle ne fut pas spécialement surprise de voir que la sorcellerie existait aussi dans cet autre univers. Ce n'était pas exactement la même que la sienne, il n'y avait apparemment pas de Coven ici, ni de gloire à Satan ou à Hécate. Étrangement, bien que ce monde soit légèrement plus ancien que le sien, la pratique de la magie avait quelque chose de plus moderne et cela lui plut énormément. Elle relâcha donc l'espionnage de nos deux tourtereaux pour rester un peu plus de temps avec Echo, Willow et Tara qui visitaient plusieurs sorciers et sorcières. Sabrina était surexcitée d'apprendre toutes ces nouvelles choses qui pourraient peut-être lui être utiles dans son monde.

Bien qu'elle apprit en effet de nombreux sorts et techniques méconnues et qu'elle devrait surement, et malheureusement, cacher à ses tantines, elle apprit également qu'aucun pont de ce type n'avait jamais été recensé. Cela ne l'étonnait pas réellement puisqu'elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle avait créé ce portail. Il était donc unique en son genre. Elle réalisa alors que sans coup de pouce de sa part, ils chercheraient encore surement longtemps, même si, elle devait bien l’avouer, c'était une super équipe qui s'y connaissait peut-être même mieux qu'elle en surnaturel et forces occultes.

C'est ainsi que notre petite sorcière de Greendale parvint à glisser une page dans le grimoire du vieux sorcier que les 3 jeunes femmes venaient consulter. Elle avait choisi scrupuleusement ses mots, ça ne devait pas être trop simple et de toute façon, elle-même ignorait comment faire pour se sortir de là, mais elle avait fait en sorte de les mettre sur la voie. Peut-être qu'avec ce léger coup de pouce de sa part, le Scooby gang finirait par trouver une solution et les sortir de là. C'était son erreur après tout, mais elle n'était définitivement pas prête à assumer et à se révéler. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour revenir dans leur monde et que sa bêtise ne passe inaperçue... Et si par la même occasion, la Princesse et l'Apollon finissaient enfin par se déclarer leur flamme, elle aurait tout gagne finalement.

Était-elle naïve de croire que tout serait aussi simple? Surement oui.


	5. Dangerous game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincèrement désolé pour l'attente. Je n'aime pas avoir du retard dans les publications! ^^  
> J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sur Buffy vous plaira... Le prochain chapitre sera sur une autre série sur laquelle on ne s'attardera pas forcément. Murphy sera un peu plus mis en valeur ;)   
> See you soon!

Dire que toutes les équipes ont fait chou blanc était un euphémisme! Il était alors normal que l'équipe de Willow, Tara et Echo annonce qu'elles avaient trouvé " quelque chose", l'ombre d'une piste certes, mais quelque chose de non négligeable.

En effet, lors de leur dernière visite, elles avaient fini par trouver dans un grimoire une page relative à un événement de ce genre, sortilège lancé il y a plusieurs siècles déjà, mettant en scène un portail appelé "l'anomalie", qui serait en fait une sorte de représentation de l'univers afin de donner un coup de pouce au destin... Enfin ce n'était pas clairement écrit comme ça bien sûr, mais ce sont les conclusions qu'elles en avaient tirées. Et Mr Giles, après avoir relu des dizaines de fois la page empruntée, en était arrivé à la même hypothèse. Sabrina leur avait donné un léger indice... Si léger que ça ne les aiderait probablement pas à partir d'ici sauf si Bellamy et Clarke finissaient par réaliser que ça les concernait...Et encore faudrait-il que Sabrina ne se soit pas trompée quant à leur destin respectif... Quel bazar!

"Sans déconner? Vous vous foutez de moi?" Finis par éclater de rire Murphy alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

"J'avoue que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux là non ?" Renchérit Octavia.

"Oh...pas tant que ça après tout ce qu'on a du traverser ici." Lui répondit Giles en essuyant une fois de plus ses lunettes.

"Bon, on fait comment pour rentrer chez nous alors?" Demanda Bellamy.

"Et bien, on n’en a pas encore la moindre idée, mais on va chercher. Ça va juste prendre plus de temps que prévu. » Répondit la jeune sorcière rousse avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Bellamy plongea son regard dans le bleu de celui de Clarke, cherchant à y sonder ses pensées, ses inquiétudes. Au lieu de cela il y trouva une certaine sérénité. Il ne savait pas si c'était naturel ou si c'était dû à leurs deux âmes qui venaient de se connecter. À cet instant, il se dit que peut importe quand et si ils arrivaient à repartir, car sa maison était déjà là devant lui, Clarke. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre en fait, et si elle arrivait à vivre ici, alors lui aussi. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était que Clarke Griffin vive dans son monde, soit heureux, près de lui. C’était aussi simple que ça. Il n’avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ils n’en ont jamais réellement eu besoin finalement. Leur façon de communiquer a toujours été bien plus profonde que de simples mots. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Clarke lui envoya un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle l'avait compris et qu'elle approuvait.

C'est à ce moment que Spike brisa leur connexion: "Je sais que tout le monde se fout de mon avis, mais je vais vous le donner quand même... Si c'est bien un sortilège qui inclut le destin, honnêtement le mieux que vous puissiez faire c'est attendre… Ba quoi? Si c'est une histoire de fatalité, quoi que l'on fasse ça finira par arriver non ? Donc autant prendre votre mal en patience et essayer de vivre ici quelque temps. Je ne sais pas qui est le petit malin qui a voulu jouer avec votre avenir, mais on ne triche pas avec son futur, ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Vous êtes là pour une raison bien spéciale à priori, surtout toi Clarke, car c'est toi qui a été aspirée en premier, je ne pense pas que ce soit dû au hasard. Alors, vivez votre vie, amusez-vous, et un jour peut -être que votre _Anomalie_ bizarre se rouvrira par enchantement.»

Il finit son hypothèse dans un calme plat. Tout le monde sembla réfléchir à ses propos, le prenant plus ou moins au sérieux, chacun lorgnant les autres d'un air dubitatif.

"Ce n'est pas bête, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée." Bellamy se tourna vivement vers sa dulcinée qui venait de briser le silence. Elle dut croire bon de se justifier: " Il a raison Bell, quitte à être coincé là, autant essayer de s'intégrer, d'être utiles. Si c'est vraiment la providence ou je ne sais quoi qui se joue de nous, alors on ne pourra rien y faire... Moi ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça d'être ici, mais je ne suis pas seule à décider. Vous êtes coincés ici par ma faute. Alors si un seul d'entre vous préfère continuer à se battre et à chercher la solution pour rentrer le plus vite possible, vous pourrez compter sur moi. En attendant, on devra apprendre à vivre ici, même si c’est temporaire.»

Les 4 autres amis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

"On s'amuse bien ici, je suis pas contre de reste quelque temps!" Se réjouit rapidement Octavia.

"Personne ne m'attend là bas de toute façon, et j'avoue être assez à l'aise ici". Approuva son tour Echo en regardant Willow et Tara s'enlacer tendrement, une lueur vulnérable dans ses yeux habituellement froids.

"Je suis toujours de la partie! Ça ne me dérange pas non plus de rester. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de résider dans la bouche de l'enfer!" Enchaina Murphy alors que tous étaient tournés vers le beau brun...

 _J'irai où tu iras Princesse._ Pensa-t-il alors. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit à voix haute: « Si tout le monde est d’accord, alors on reste! Après tout, What's wrong with a little chaos ?" Sourit-il.

Jasper et Monty parurent heureux de la nouvelle puisqu'il se tapèrent dans la main.

"Attendez..." Clarke mit sur pause l'effusion de joie naissante dans la maison des Summers..."On n’a pas demandé l'avis à la principale intéressée... Buffy, ça te dérange si l'on reste peut-être un peu plus longtemps que prévu? On ne voudrait pas non plus s’imposer, on cherchera vite un autre domicile pour ne pas t’encombrer. »

"Bien sûr que non. Dawn est encore en voyage pendant plusieurs jours et au cas où on avisera."

"J'ai de la place dans ma crypte Blondie si tu veux" Amena Spike d'un air taquin qui ne fit pas rire le grand brun.

"On en est pas encore là, mais merci de proposer". Lui répondit Clarke avec le même sourire qui n'échappa ni à Bellamy, ni à Buffy.

"Et si on fêtait ça?" Proposa gaiement Alex. "Demain soir? On peut aller faire un tour au Bronze leur montrer notre ancien lieu de débauche puis finir la soirée ici dans le sous-sol? Jasper et Monty se feront surement un plaisir de s'occuper des festivités."

"Carrément!!! On va vous préparer notre Moonshine, recette spéciale maison! Vous ne voudrez plus jamais repartir après avoir gouté ça, croyez moi! "

"Je passe mon tour, mais je ne doute pas que vous vous amuserez sans moi", avoua Giles qui préférait le confort d'un livre dans son lit plutôt qu'une salle pleine de jeunes alcoolisés. Il fut un temps où il les accompagner surtout pour les surveiller, les protéger… Mais il y a bien longtemps qu’ils savaient très bien se débrouiller seuls.

"J'avoue qu'avec toutes ces émotions on aurait bien besoin de se détendre!" Ajouta Clarke. "Merci encore, pour tout. J'ai eu de la chance de vous rencontrer! Chacun d’entre vous. »

"Tout le plaisir est pour nous…habituellement les trucs qui déboulent ici sont nettement moins sympas. » Lui répondit Spike qui se prenait un peu trop bien à leurs jeux. Clarke ne manqua pas le regard agacé de Bellamy et cela la faisait rire intérieurement même si celui du Buffy, plus discret, lui faisait de la peine. Mais après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal, n'avait même encore rien fait ou presque. Demain par contre, ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour mettre en scène leur rapprochement. Ce jeu l'amusait déjà même si c'était risqué. Cela avait quelque chose d'excitant et il faut bien avouer que son partenaire de crime était loin d'être repoussant. Bien sûr, son coeur était déjà pris et serait sans doute toujours lié à Bellamy, mais en attendant…elle avait bien le droit de s’amuser un peu non? On pouvait dire que sa réaction était vraiment absurde! Tout ce qu’elle avait à faire était ouvrier son coeur à Bellamy. Au lieu de ça, elle le testait d’une manière on ne peut plus sournoise qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Clarke était quelqu’un d’honnête, de franc. Elle n’y allait généralement pas par quatre chemins, mais dès que ça concernait Bellamy, toutes ces certitudes volaient en éclatet son cerveau tournait à l’envers.

Le lendemain passa assez rapidement, certains flânaient dans le canapé à se raconter leurs vies pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des préparatifs pour la soirée. Aussi, quand le moment de partir pour _le Bronze_ arriva, tous furent apprêtés convenablement. Octavia et Echo avaient pu emprunter d'anciennes affaires de Faith et ce look leur allait à ravir. Spike avait prêté un ensemble bien sympa à Murphy ce qui rajoutait un petit côté rockeur à son air déjà rebelle. Buffy avait insisté pour donner à Bellamy les affaires qu'il lui restait de son ex, Riley, car il faisait la même taille et semblait également avoir sensiblement le même style, simple, mais raffiné. Enfin, Clarke avait une fois de plus choisi dans la penderie son hôte, une jolie robe bleu nuit, simple, mais élégante, avec un décolleté sexy à en faire rougir plus d'un. Bien sûr, le premier à loucher dessus fut Bellamy qui peinait à garder la bouche fermée face à la beauté captivante et magnétique de la jolie blonde. Dire qu'elle était magnifique était un euphémisme, mais c'est lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans ses yeux pétillants que son monde s'évapora réellement. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Comment était-possible de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Mais la vraie question était: comment était-ce possible de garder cette explosion de sentiment pour soi.

Le temps se figea quelques instants entre nos deux âmes soeurs, créant cette espèce de bulle où eux seuls existaient, puis Jasper interrompit cet instant en leur annonçant que tout était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Effectivement, de dernier n’était pas encore habitué à ce besoin implicite d’intimité de nos deux âmes soeurs, ce type d’instants où les mots étaient superflus et où leurs coeurs communiquaient silencieusement.

Au grand plaisir de Bellamy, Spike n'était pas encore avec eux et les rejoindrait sur place. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendrait jamais en fait. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on possède. Elle était libre, autonome, et il voulait qu'elle le reste, avec ou sans lui. Mais bien qu'il ne soit pas encore capable de faire le petit pas qu'il les ferait enfin franchir la barrière de l'amitié, il ne pouvait lutter contre la peur qu'elle trouve finalement mieux que lui. Car bien sûr, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui...Si seulement il savait que c'était tout à fait réciproque et que Clarke se retrouvait souvent dans un état pitoyable lorsqu'il était avec Echo... Ces deux-là étaient vraiment surprenants, et agaçants d’une certaine façon.

La Scooby bang agrandi arriva jovialement au _Bronze_ , nos 5 amis enthousiasmes à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau lieu dont les mérites avaient été vantés toute la journée par les habitués. Willow leur avait raconté comment elle s'était fait draguer pour la première fois...par un vampire. Et que c'était en quelque sorte grâce à cet évènement et à la mort malheureuse de Jessy, leur meilleur ami, qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Buffy et découvert son secret par la même occasion. Alex, Jasper et Monty, eux, avaient racontaient des anecdotes bien plus drôles, à leur image. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient passé du temps là bas, du bon comme du mauvais, c’était un peu comme leur seconde maison. Octavia était surexcitée et savait d'avance qu'elle allait adorer l’endroit. La jeune brune avait bien l'attention de relâcher la pression et de s'éclater ce soir. En plus ils ne connaissaient presque personne donc la voie était on ne peut plus libre!

Ils prirent deux tables collées l'une à l'autre, une seule n'étant pas assez, et Monty se fit une joie de leur recommander les meilleures boissons à commander. Buffy ne boirait pas, elle tenait à garder un oeil sur la soirée tant qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés, au cas où un monstre ferait irruption. Bellamy décida de l'accompagner par politesse et aussi, car il ne se sentait pas si à l’aise que ça dans ce lieu nouveau et bondé de monde. Clarke avait voulu faire de même bien évidemment, en jeune femme responsable qu'elle était, mais le beau brun lui avait formellement ordonné de s'amuser.

« Tu mérites bien un verre! »

« J’en aurai besoin de plus d’un. »

« Alors, prends-en plus d’un. » Lui répondit-il d’un regard taquin qui lui valut un bien joli sourire en retour. Il ajouta: « Amuse-toi pendant que tu le peux encore! Tu le mérites. »

« Ouais, OK… Toi aussi au fait. »

« Je m’amuserai quand on sera rentré chez Buffy… »

Alors c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire... Mais où était donc Spike?

Clarke avait déjà quelques verres dans le gosier quand le blond décoloré entra dans la boite de nuit, un air de rock accompagnant sa démarche sexy. Il faut bien avouer qu'il avait quelque chose d’hypnotique, d’intriguant et qu'on avait peine à détacher son regard de lui quand il était dans une pièce, son assurance y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Il faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne mystérieuse qui n’avait pas besoin d’en faire des tonnes pour être sexy.

Il se dirigea vers les autres, finalement éparpillés un peu partout, sur la piste, sur le balcon, au bar... Seul Buffy, Clarke, Bellamy et Alex étaient encore autour de la table, Alex et Clarke riant aux éclats sous l'effet de l'alcool qui commençait à bien monter. Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Spike arriver. Elle pourrait mettre son plan à exécution, l'alcool l'y aiderait bien qu'elle n'en eut pas vraiment besoin, déjà sous le charme du vampire et dans l’euphorie de la soirée.

"Salut la compagnie, on s'amuse comme des petits fous à ce que je vois!" Dit-il en plaçant son bras sur les épaules de la tueuse qui le dégagea rapidement d'un coup d'épaule après avoir croisé le regard réprobateur d'Alex. Le blond ne se laissa pas troubler et dirigea de suite son attention vers l'autre blonde, plus réceptive: " Blondie, tu as vraiment le don pour choisir les bonnes tenues, tu es époustouflante ce soir. Tu éclipserais presque l'éclat de la boule à facette." Il pouvait sentir Buffy se tendre à ses propos alors il en rajouta une louche tandis que Clarke rougissait et minaudait fortement..."Sérieusement, si tu étais un délit, tu serais un excès de beauté…ces deux-là ne te l'ont pas encore dit? Chaque homme de cette salle doit être subjugué par toi. » Prit-il les deux autres hommes à témoin.

"Il a raison, l'adjectif radieux est fait pour toi ce soir!" lui dit timidement Alex, un peu gêné.

Clarke leva alors la tête vers son apollon, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose..."On pourrait te contempler éternellement..." dit-il finalement, encore plus gêné qu'Alex. Il avait dit "on", mais c'était déjà un bon début non ? La vérité c'est que ça ne reflétait que partiellement tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voyait qu'elle en fait. Elle éclipsait toutes les autres et il se disait que chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il voyait devait avoir un gout de paradis et du refrénait l’envie de poser ses lèvres dessus.

Ce compliment suffit tout de même à Clarke qui sentait déjà les papillons virevolter dans son estomac et qui essayait d’en lire le sens caché. Mais elle devait se ressaisir, elle voulait plus, elle était affamée ce soir, assoiffée d’attention, de délicatesse.

L'ambiance se tendit quelque peu après ses aveux plus ou moins forcés. Clarke se sentait tout de même un peu gênée et n'aimait pas spécialement être complimentée, se trouvant pour le moins banale. Une dizaine de minutes passa alors que nos 4 compères regardaient les jeunes se déhancher sur la piste. La musique se calma un peu, jouant " _I Quit_ " d' _Hepburn_.

"Une aussi jolie fleur ne devrait pas rester planter là, allez viens danser, j'adore cette chanson tu ne peux pas me refuser. Et puis, j’aurai la chance d’être au bras de la plus jolie femme de la soirée…sans vouloir te vexer tueuse.» Charma-t-il en tendant sa main à Clarke sous le regard agacé de Buffy, qui ne réagi pas à sa pique, et de Bellamy.

La blonde ne dit rien, mais se leva en posant sa main sur la sienne, le suivant ainsi vers la piste tout en restant visible pour que les autres puissent les regarder. Il la fit tournoyer, virevolter et les deux se déhanchèrent au rythme rock de la musique dont les paroles équivoques correspondaient bien à la situation. C'était à se demander s’il n'avait pas fait exprès de demander cette musique pour faire passer un message subliminal aux personnes concernées.

Ils s'amusaient et se tourner autour sans pour autant se sauter dessus. Leur comportement n'avait jusque là rien de choquant jusqu'à ce que la musique change...Alors que les notes vibrantes d' _"Over my head" par Furslide_ commençaient à changer l'ambiance de la salle, nos deux complices se rapprochèrent tout naturellement, s'offrant une danse bien plus langoureuse, leur corps collé l'un à l'autre, se mouvant au rythme lent de la chanson. Si la musique avait déjà un côté racoleur, la dansesensuelle de Spike et Clarke enflammait la foule, faisant grimper la température ambiante de quelques degrés à elle seule. Si leur comportement était surjoué, rien n'y paraissait. Tout au contraire semblait naturel, la manière dont le corps de Clarke se frottait nonchalamment à celui de Spike avec un petit sourire en coin de sa bouche, le regard taquin de se dernier qui captait celui de la blonde, reflétant un désir partagé qui devenait ardent. En effet, même nos protagonistes avaient perdu la notion du jeu et de la réalité. Ils étaient ailleurs, dans leur propre monde, ne semblant plus se préoccuper des élus de leur coeur. Était-ce mal? Peut-être bien oui, mais finalement, il ne trahissait réellement personne. Personne à part leurs propres sentiments. Bellamy et Buffy eux, étaient scotchés à la scène, ne disant pas un mot, mais essayant de mettre en ordre les pensées qui envahissaient leur tête. La colère, la jalousie, la tristesse...Ces émotions se confrontaient et se fusionnaient parfaitement. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c'est que ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Cependant, ça ne suffisait toujours pas à les faire réagir.Ni l’un ni l’autre.

"La princesse prend du bon temps à ce que je vois." Plaisanta Murphy en venant les rejoindre. Alex lui mit un petit coup de coude avec un regard réprobateur qui le fit se taire.

« Ta gueule Murphy. » Lui envoya Bellamy qui se laissa trahir par sa réaction.

La musique changea une fois de plus, ralentissant encore une fois pour devenir plus tendre, moins hot, mais tout autant sensuel, plus tendre: " _It doesn't matter" d'Alison Krauss_.

La proximité des deux blonds franchit encore une limite, tout n'était plus que millimètres entre eux. Ils se parlaient les yeux dans les yeux, intimement, trop intimement pour Bellamy qui se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter et jusqu'où tout cela irait. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la piste de danse. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui arracher sa belle des bras et de le remplacer. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, uniquement. Il voulait que ce soit ses yeux bruns qu'elle puisse sonder, que ce soit ses bras musclés qu'elle puisse caresser, sa taille qu'elle puisse enlacer. Il étudia tout de même cette option, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était l'inviter à danser au final! Et quoi de plus normal pour deux amis de partager un moment comme cela? Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas la serrer contre lui comme une amie. Non, ce soir il ne se sentait pas capable de se restreindre, en fait il y a des mois voir des années qu’il ne se sentait plus capable d’avoir cette proximité avec elle. Mais le comble, c'était que malgré cette jalousie, il ne se sentait pas encore en mesure de se dévoiler, de tenter le coup, de tout avouer. Et pourtant tout serait tellement plus simple.

Buffy quant à elle, avait bien compris le petit jeu que nos deux blonds jouaient avec un peu trop de plaisir. Mais néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Elle savait que c'était bien le genre de Spike de tenter de la rendre jalouse, il avait déjà essayé plus d'une fois à vrai dire et ça fonctionnait, mais jamais suffisamment, et il le savait. Elle ne connaissait pas assez bien Clarke pour savoir si c'était également son intention ou non. Dans tous les cas, il y a avait une telle électricité entre eux deux que ça la dérangeait réellement cette fois. Peut-être que là, elle allait y laisser des plumes. Elle ne put donc s'empêcher de regarder le joli brun d'un regard compatissant. Puis elle recentra son attention sur la piste et se tortura à nouveau l'esprit sur la conversation si intéressante que semblaient avoir nos deux complices.

Quelques pas plus loin, dans leur bulle, Clarke et Spike se demandaient si leur plan fonctionnait, tout en étant au fond d'eux conscient que ça allait déjà trop loin, sans l'avouer à haute voix, sans être certain que ça soit un problème.

"Ne les regarde pas, ne regarde que moi." Clarke lui sourit et obéit sans peine.

"C'est plus simple que je ne le pensais et, que ça fonctionne ou pas, je dois bien avouer que je passe un excellent moment, tu es très bon danseur. Je… je me sens bien avec toi. Tout me parait si simple pour une fois.»

"Franchement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dansé depuis des siècles. Pas sûr qu'ils ne m'aient jamais vu danser une seule fois en fait. Ils doivent trouver ça bizarre."

"Il n'y a pas que ça qu'ils doivent trouver étrange..."

Ils rirent comme deux enfants fiers de leurs bêtises, mais le sérieux de l'instant présent les rattrapa rapidement.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de bien les motiver pour l'instant." Constata la blonde un peu plus sérieusement.

"Tu sais quoi ? On s'en fiche non ? Je passe un bon moment, toi aussi. Finalement c'est le principal. Peut-être que si on passe réellement du bon temps, et personnellement c'est déjà le cas, je ne me force pas du tout; ça se ressentira et nous prendrons un peu plus au sérieux. Je soupçonne Buffy de voir clair dans notre petit jeu... Même si l'idée vient de toi, elle me connait et sait que j'en suis largement capable. Mais elle doit voir aussi que c’est différent cette fois. Là, c’est naturel.»

Clarke plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de son partenaire, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour hocher la tête. "Tu as raison".

Elle plongea sa tête au creux de son cou et se laissa porter par le rythme tendre et un peu triste de la musique. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait besoin de cette proximité. Jamais elle ne l'aura avoué en femme indépendante qu'elle se montrait, mais parfois, elle avait juste besoin de se sentir protégée, câlinée, de sentir qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Bien sûr, elle voulait que cette personne soit Bellamy, c'était son voeu le plus cher. Mais comment faire comprendre cela à son meilleur ami sans risquer de le perdre pour de bon ou de freiner leur relation. Elle avait le besoin vital du jeune homme dans sa vie, il était son pilier. Ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard était indéfinissable. Elle l'aimait plus qu'un ami, qu'un frère, et peut être même bien plus qu'une femme peut aimer son mari. Elle l'aimait sans condition et cet amour la forçait à attendre le bon moment, pour le bien de leur relation, et pour son bien à lui. Son bonheur lui était précieux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait fait mine d'accepter sans soucis sa relation avec Echo, alors qu'elle pleurait chaque soir la tête plongée dans son oreiller, imaginant ce qu'il faisait à cet instant.

Alors oui, ce soir faisait partie de ces moments vulnérables ou la jeune femme avait surtout besoin de tendresse. Elle avait passé de bons moments avec le vampire qu'elle trouvait cool et, il faut le dire, charismatique et sexy. Et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour lier l'utile à l'agréable et se laisser tenter, se laisser envahir par une émotion bien différente de celle de l'attente interminable qu'elle vivait constamment. Juste oublier, le temps d'une soirée, ou peut-être même de quelques jours. Pourquoi pas?

C'est donc sans trop réfléchir qu'elle détacha sa tête du cou du blond, lui aussi dans les nuages, pas vraiment habitués à ce qu'on lui témoigne de l'attention et plus encore, de la tendresse. Leurs yeux se connectèrent, pas comme elle se connectait à l'âme de Bellamy lorsqu'il la regardait, non, elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait cette sensation avec personne, mais assez pour que chacun puisse deviner les envies de l'autre et acquiescer silencieusement.

Et à cet instant, sous les regards alarmés et dépités des élus de leur coeur toujours figés dans leurs fauteuils, Clarke s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Spike, franchissant une nouvelle limite. Bordel elle était en train d'embrasser un vampire! Si on lui avait dit ça une dizaine de jours plus tôt, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Ce constat fit monter un peu plus l'adrénaline et leur baiser se fit un peu plus poussé et langoureux. Clarke l’attrapa par le col et approfondi leur baiser.Dans un monde rempli de chaoset d’incertitude, tout ce qu’elle avait désespérément besoin à cet instant était de sentir quelque chose, n’importe quoi d’autre. Dire qu’ils avaient des sentiments serait de trop, non, il n'y avait là aucun amour dans ce baiser, seulement du désir, de la chaleur, du réconfort...une certaine forme de bien-être et d’apaisement. Ils se sentaient simplement vivants.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, oubliant l'objet de leur plan quelques instants, se laissant aller... Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de tous les autres, réellement choqués. Car Buffy et Bellamy n'étaient pas les seuls à être captivés par ce qu'il se passait non, chacun des membres du petit groupe lorgnait à présent la piste, certains choqués, d'autres amusés, d'autres encore éprouvant même une certaine satisfaction, par exemple Willow, rassurée que Spike ne tourne pas autour de son amie ce coup-ci, ou encore Echo et Murphy, qui pensaient que ça ne ferait pas de mal à Clarke de se lâcher un peu, ça la rendait un peu plus funky pour une fois. Octavia elle, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, heureuse que son amie passe un bon moment dans les bras d'un vampire incroyablement sexy, il fallait le dire, mais peiné pour son frère, car elle se doutait bien que cela devait lui briser le coeur, et c'était peu de le dire. Mais après tout, il aurait dû se bouger non ? Clarke avait tout autant le droit de s'amuser que les autres. Pour elle, Bellamy la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, rien de plus. Elle ne trahissait personne. Personne sauf elle même, son propre coeur.

Bellamy...il venait de se faire poignarder le coeur et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même en quelque sorte. La vue de sa belle embrassant un autre homme le révulsait plus que jamais et pourtant il ne pouvait se forcer à détourner le regard. Il ne lui en voulait pas non, il n'en avait pas le droit, il culpabilisait. Ça devrait être lui sur cette piste de danse, ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Il avait senti venir cet étrange rapprochement même si il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ça irait jusque là. Et pourtant il n'avait une fois encore pas bougé le petit doigt. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'elle était toute sa vie, qu'elle n'était pas que sa meilleure amie. Il aurait du ...Il ravala la boule qui venait de se former au fond de sa gorge et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Il essaya de se dire qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’elle et qu’un jour ça deviendrait vrai. Mais il savait au fond de lui que c’était impossible.

Buffy, elle, paraissait inerte. Il savait qu'au fond d’elle, elle ressentait probablement la même souffrance que lui. Si c'était le cas, elle n'en laissait rien paraitre. Sans doute devait-elle être habituée.. Lui aussi l'était, il l'avait déjà vu embrasser quelques garçons et aussi quelques filles depuis toutes années. Il l'avait consolée lorsque ses histoires finissaient, maudissant celui ou celle qui lui avait fait mal. Lui même s'était autorisé une ou deux relations, mais surtout des plans d'un soir bien plus bref. Mais cette fois, alors qu'il se sentait si prêt du but et pourtant si loin, ça le démolissait plus que jamais. Un vampire en plus? Elle aurait pu mieux choisir non ? Ok Spike avait un certain charme dans son style atypique, mais tout de même... Il était loin de lui ressembler! Était-ce cela son style d'homme? Non, il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas. Homme ou femme, Clarke n'avait pas de préférence, elle y allait au feeling...Et à voir la scène cauchemardesque qui se passait devant lui, le feeling semblait bien passer entre ces deux-là. Peut-être encore un signe que ça ne doit pas aller plus loin entre eux ? Ce crétin de Bellamy n'est vraiment pas doué pour décrypter les signes, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le plan de Clarke venait de tourner à la catastrophe.

Fort heureusement pour lui, la musique, et par la même occasion ce fichu baiser furent interrompus brusquement par l'égorgement sanglant du guitariste. Et oui, un groupe de 7 vampires venait de prendre _le Bronze_ en otage, une fois de plus, ayant pour but de boire le sang de chacune des personnes présentes. C’était presque la routine à Sunnydale. Buffy remarqua vite qu'ils devaient être nouveaux ici, car: 1, ils ne semblaient ni l'avoir vu ni reconnu, 2, tout le monde sait qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un endroit où la tueuse se trouve à proximité. _Le Bronze_ en plus ? Cet endroit avait tellement souvent été pris d'assaut que c'était limite devenu ennuyeux pour Buffy de se battre à l’intérieur, elle le faisait machinalement, comme une caissière passe les articles au supermarché. Bon OK, là tout de suite, cette routine était plus que bienvenue. Timing parfait pour que SON vampire à elle enlève ses pattes et surtout sa langue de sa nouvelle amie.

Elle se hâta donc de les éliminer un par un, avec l'aide de Willow et Tara pour contenir les autres. Spike en pulvérisa quelques-uns également, révélant son visage monstrueux. Jasper et Monty allaient réussir à trancher la tête du dernier, mais la jeune Blake les devança, lui plantant un pieu en plein coeur par-derrière.

"Bien joué!"

"Je vous l'ai dit, j'apprends vite." Répondit Octavia, sure d'elle.

"Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller finir la soirée chez Buffy, on a eu assez d'action pour ce soir, il me semble. » Annonça Jasper en rejoignant les autres.

"Exactement, il est temps de partir!" Approuva rapidement Bellamy en cherchant à éviter le regard de Clarke. Il était plus choqué par la petite scène qui s’était jouée sur la piste de danse que par l’effusion de sang et de poussières qui a suivi.

Buffy hocha la tête. Willow et Tara entreprirent un sort d'oubli afin que les personnes présentes puissent oublier le choc de la soirée...Une fois de plus pour nombreux d’entre eux.

Le Scooby gang prit donc la direction de la sortie. L'ambiance était à la fois tendue pour certains, euphorique pour d'autres...alors que d'autres encore étaient choqués, amusés ou même admiratifs. Chacun avait vécu cette soirée différemment.

"Je vous rejoins là bas, j'ai pris ma moto." Informa Spike alors que tout le monde avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement... ou presque: " Attends." L'arrêta Clarke en provoquant un petit pincement dans l'estomac de Bellamy."Je peux venir avec toi? Je commence à prendre goût à cette machine de malheur et avec toute cette adrénaline, une petite balade me videra l'esprit."

Buffy et Bellamy ne se retournèrent même pas.

« Hey, la chance!!! Laisses-en un peu aux autres! Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé faire un tour de son bel engin! » S'exclama Octavia alors que son frère secouait la tête exaspéré. Une image bien différente se forma également dans la tête du jeune homme. Sa jeune soeur ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ses phrases à double sens. Ou alors, c'était lui qui avait l'esprit tordu...Surtout ce soir.Enfin bref.

"Désolé, mais la Princesse a déjà demandé...La prochaine fois sans faute." Lui répondit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil qui a eu l'air de suffire à la brune.

Princesse...Pour qui se prenait-il pour piquer le surnom qu'il donnait à Clarke. Lui seul l'appelait Princesse...Et qu'un autre se permette de le faire le mettait hors de lui.

Il se retourna vivement et commença à avancer vers l'autre côté: "Bon allez, allons-y avant que d'autres je ne sais quoi nous tombent dessus."

"Yep! Allons faire couler le Moonshine à flot!" Le suivi Jasper pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Clarke prit place derrière Spike et la moto démarra. Elle enserra un peu plus sa taille lorsqu'il passèrent devant le grand brun, posa la tête sur le dos de Spike.

Bellamy continua d'avancer tout en regardant la moto s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de portée, la boule dans son estomac s'agrandissant de plus en plus. Clarke avait visiblement décidé de passer bon temps, avec un autre...Il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

La petite bande arriva chez les Summers, Spike et Clarke toujours absents. La déception de Bellamy n'échappa pas à sa cadette: "À force d'attendre, elle va finir par te passer sous le nez, même si j'en doute fortement,. Elle est pareil que toi. Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux. »

"Que veux-tu dire par là?"

"Je veux dire que je ne pense pas que cela soit bien sérieux. Enfin, bien sûr que Spike est carrément hot." Bellamy roula les yeux..."Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien sérieux. Je me trompe peut-être, mais je pense que ces deux-là vous mènent en bateaux pour que Buffy et toi réagissiez." Elle continua comme son grand frère la fixait d'un air dubitatif. "Ok peut-être qu'ils jouent super bien leur jeu ou peut-être qu'ils sont légèrement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Mais je crois que le but principal est de vous rendre jaloux. Et sur toi, ça fonctionne d'après ta tête d'enterrement. Et tu sais quoi? C'est bien fait pour toi. Tu as qu'à te bouger un peu au lieu de te contenter de la bouffer des yeux!"

"Octavia, tu viens m'aider à choisir la musique?" L'interpella Jasper ce qui mit un terme à son monologue, laissant Bellamy seul en pleine réflexion.

Fort heureusement, les deux compères ne tardèrent pas arriver, ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un éclat de rire qui semblait on ne peut plus naturel. Si Octavia l’avait presque convaincu, tous ses espoirs venaient de voler en éclat à travers un simple éclat de rire.

Murphy leur lança après avoir jeté un oeil à son ami qui broyait du noir: "Et bien! Vous en avez mis du temps! Ce n’est pas censé aller plus vite que nos pieds ces trucs-là? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais chevaucher ces gros engins… "

Clarke cessa de rire et repris son sérieux en gardant une mine radieuse: "Ouais, comme on avait de l'avance Spike a proposé de m'amener sur les hauteurs de la ville pour admirer la ville et et les lumières de la nuit."

"Que c'est gentil de sa part." Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Buffy sarcastiquement avant de retourner dans la cuisine finir de préparer les snacks.

"Tu vas devenir une vraie reine de la nuit Clarke si ça continue." Continua Murphy avec son éternel ton sarcastique.

"Heyhey ... Mais ouais qui sait? Peut-être même que je vais lui demander de me mordre." La répartie bien placée de la blonde suffit à faire taire Murphy pour de bon, battu à son propre jeu, mais provoqua un vrai choc chez Bellamy que ça ne faisait pas rire du tout. Le seul qui paraissait amusé, voire même admiratif, c'était Spike. Et ça agaçait encore plus le beau brun qui se leva furieusement sans réussir à se contrôler, et quitta la pièce.

Murphy regarda son ami sortir avec tristesse et entreprit de le suivre, laissant seuls nos complices.

"On dirait que ça commence à porter ses fruits."

"Ou pas. J'ai plus l'impression de le mettre vraiment hors de lui, de le décevoir."

"C'est tout l'enjeu de la jalousie Blondie, bien sûr qu'il est déçu et en colère. Je le serais aussi à sa place."

Clarke lui sourit."Peut -être, mais honnêtement, le connaissant je pense finalement que ça va le bloquer plus qu'autre chose. je vais peut-être le perdre pour de bon. J'ai été bête de penser que ça aiderait. J'aurai du mieux le cerne. Être avec quelqu'un d'autre n'a jamais fonctionné avant..."

"Tu auras au moins essayé. Et avoue qu'on a passé une bonne soirée toi et moi."

"Oui ça c'est sur. D'ailleurs, quoi qu'il se passe. C'est trop tard pour rattraper le coup ce soir. Alors, continuons notre petit jeu jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Demain il sera temps de se freiner. Mais j'aimerais continuer cette soirée comme ça pour l'instant. Ça me fait du bien de me sentir proche de quelqu'un. Ça me manquait. J'ai l'impression de le trahir, mais après tout, je ne fais rien de mal…"

"Je ressens totalement la même chose. Il y a un bail que personne n'a passé du bon temps avec moi pour ce que je suis réellement, en l'assumant." Il prit une pause en la fixant dans son beau regard azur."Je crois qu'à la longue, je pourrais bien finir par tomber réellement amoureux de toi. Je ne dis pas que c’est le cas, mais ça pourrait le devenir… Dans un futur plus ou moins proche.»

Clarke baissa les yeux, mal à l’aise, mais touchée. Elle aussi pensait que si ça continuait, elle pourrait sincèrement s'attacher au jeune homme. Peut-être même plus qu'elle ne s'était attaché à Finn ou Niylah. Il ne remplacerait jamais Bellamy, ça, c'était impossible. La place qui lui était réservée était spéciale et ne pourrait jamais être prise, dans cette vie comme dans une autre. Elle le sentait. Mais cependant, elle pourrait se laisser charmer par le vampire et lui réserver une place de choix dans sa vie. Après tout, elle ne comptait pas passer sa vie entière seule à se morfondre en attendant que Bellamy fasse le premier pas. Elle pourrait le faire elle-même diriez vous? Oui c'est tout là le problème.

Sabrina qui avait réussi à se faufiler discrètement dans la maison par l'ouverture d'une fenêtre secoua sa tête de petit chat, dépitée. Ce n'était vraiment pas là où elle voulait en arriver. Finalement, elle avait peut-être tout gâché.

Spike et Clarke rejoignirent le reste de la bande, éparpillés entre la cuisine et le salon, discutant et trinquant jovialement.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes se passèrent sans que Bellamy ne repointe le bout de son joli nez. Bien qu'ayant décidé de profiter de sa soirée, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se demander s’il allait bien. Son compagnon de soirée le ressenti: " Va le voir, tu seras peut-être plus détendue après ça."

"Merci, tu as raison."

Elle se leva pour chercher son ami, tout en pensant que Spike était décidément bien gentleman malgré tout le mal que les autres semblaient penser de lui. Elle ne voyait que le bien en lui, et il savait que c'était simplement ce dont il avait besoin. Buffy était bête de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais qui était-elle pour la juger? Après tout, elle était loin d'être maitresse dans l'art des relations. C'est peut-être plus facile d'y voir clair quand l'intensité des sentiments ne vient pas flouter la situation. Peut-être aimait-elle Bellamy trop fort, si fort que ça en devenait malsain et irrespirable.

Elle fit le tour de la maison, en haut en bas...Pas de Bellamy. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter maintenant.

"Si tu le cherches, il est dehors." Clarke se retourna sur la voix d'Echo qui la regardait en souriant. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais été réellement proches, elles s'étaient peut-être même méprisées à une époque. Mais tout ça était terminé et finalement, elles avaient bien plus de points communs qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Merci."

"Tu ne l'as pas ménagé." Dit-elle sans méchanceté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.J'avoue que tu m'as moi-même bluffée. Malheureusement, il faudra que tu t'y prennes autrement pour le faire bouger..."

"Je .."

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai quitté? Je mérite mieux que quelqu'un qui a son coeur déjà pris. Même s’il est trop têtu pour l'assumer." Clarke ne sut quoi répondre. "Et puis...j'ai réalisé quelque chose en venant ici...avec Willow et Tara...Je ... Je crois que j'aime aussi les femmes, peut-être même plus que les hommes en fait."

"Oh."

"Ouais...Wahou, ça fait du bien de le dire finalement à voix haute. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à toi que je le dirai en premier, mais...Je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Et puis, tu me comprends."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai à personne tant que tu ne seras pas prête. Je suis heureuse que tu ai assez confiance en moi pour te confier. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Echo. "

"Allez, va le retrouver… Vous devriez vraiment aller consulter tout les deux.» Elle lui sourit timidement et partit rejoindre les autres alors que Clarke se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison.

Bellamy était bien là, assis sur les marches, regardant les étoiles avec un air maussade qui ne gâchait rien de sa beauté naturelle, bien au contraire. Il était beau, car il n'avait jamais eu peur de se montrer fragile et vulnérable. Il se fichait de ce qui était viril ou pas. Il était simplement lui, entier, réel, avec ses forces et ses faiblesse, et c'est ce qui donnait à Clarke des fleurs naissantes dans sa poitrine. Là, au clair de lune, pensif, il était encore plus magnifique. Clarke s'autorisa à rester discrète et en retrait quelques minutes pour l'admirer. Cet homme était parfait. Elle l'aimait inconditionnellement et cet amour la torturait. Elle qui était habituellement autonome et n'avait jamais eu peur de ses choix, pour celui ci elle était terrorisée. Elle chérissait sa relation avec Bellamy, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, là ou n'importe où ailleurs. Il était sa maison, sa zone de confort. Elle avait tellement peur de tout perdre.Plus que tout, elle voulait que leur relation évolue, ne former plus qu'un avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâché. Elle avait tenté quelque chose aujourd'hui, et ça n'avait à priori pas fonctionné, elle l'avait déçue. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle voulait s'amuser, car elle en avait le droit...La vérité c'est qu'elle se sentait coupable et qu'elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle devait rectifier la situation.

"Hey..." Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et se posa à ses cotés.

"Hey..."

Ils restèrent là, silencieusement, quelques instants. Le silence n'avait jamais était quelque chose de gênant entre eux. Ils savaient apprécier ces petits moments de quiétude, savourant simplement la présence rassurante de l'autre. Mais cette fois, le silence n'était pas confortable. Il y avait un silence si lourd entre eux. Chaque mot qu’ils étaient trop effrayés de prononcer les bloquant, les repoussant implicitement l’un de l’autre comme un mur invisible. Si Clarke était déterminé a arranger les choses, aucun mots n'osait à présent sortir de sa bouche.

"Alors, toi et ce vampire?" Clarke se retrouva bloquée et ne put que le fixer, confuse et coupable.Sa voix était presque un murmure. Bellamy avait peur que son coeur batte si vite que son amie ne l’entende."Je veux dire, je ne te juge pas. Si tu es heureuse je suis content pour toi... Juste...Fais attention à toi. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, et je ne dit pas ça simplement, car il a des crocs."

Elle aurait dû compatir, se rassurer, le rassurer lui...Mais soudain toute ses bonnes résolutions se brisèrent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était en colère à présent. Il avait pourtant pris soin de parler doucement, sans agression ni aucun jugement. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle rageait intérieurement. Déjà par ce qu'il se permettait de juger Spike sans vraiment avoir pris la peine de s'intéresser à lui, et elle n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit quelqu'un de bon au fond de lui. Mais surtout, parce que si il était jaloux, il taisait encore une fois ces sentiments et faisait en sorte de prendre sur lui pour accepter la situation. Et ça, c'était la goutte de trop.

"Ok, j'ai ta bénédiction alors?" Dit-elle sur un ton condescendant.

"Tu en as besoin ?"

"Pas vraiment non, mais apparement tu crois avoir le droit de me juger? Si ça te dérange dis le moi simplement. Tu sais bien que ton avis compte pour moi..." elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

"Drôle de manière de le montrer..."

"Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison! Pour une fois, j'ai décidé d'agir sans penser à ce que les autres vont penser, à ce que TU vas penser. Et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin d'avoir ton approbation, de savoir que tu es d'accord. Et ça m'énerve! Tu comprends? "

"Non je ne comprends pas! Justement c'est bien là le problème."

"Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas..." Répondit-elle à coté de la plaque sans réellement se souvenir de la raison de sa colère. Elle se radoucit cependant: " Comment peut-on être aussi proche toi et moi tout en étant si éloignés? Parfois j'ai l'impression de lire en toi comme toi un livre et que c'est réciproque, mais d'autres fois... C'est juste le chaos total. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses, et en même temps, je ne veux pas le savoir. Bordel ce que je suis compliquée."

"C'est ce qui fait tou ton charme Princesse." Lui sourit-il. Et si c'était le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment? Bon OK elle semblait chamboulée, agacée, en colère, mais triste à la fois. Et pourtant, c'était dans des moments comme celui ci qu'il avait le moins de mal à se livrer. La colère aide à dire les choses.

"Clarke..." Il avait cette façon de dire son prénom comme si c'était le mot le plus précieux de l'univers.

"Bellamy, tu es mon meilleur ami, je suis désolée si je me suis emportée, je ne sais même plus pourquoi. ton avis compte pour moi et je déteste te décevoir..." Meilleur ami ...

"Tu ne me decevras jamais, quoi que tu fasses Princesse. Je te promets. Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Bien que que si ça l'était , et même qu'elle avait fait exprès. Il l’aimait avec toute sa force et sa fragilité. Toute sa rage et sa folie, sa façon bien à elle de s’énerver contre lui sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n’avait jamais eu peur des larmes derrière son sourire, ni de son rire dans les quelques larmes qu’elle s’autorisait parfois à verser.

"Si je te perdais..."

"Jamais..."

Il l'étreignait simplement, intensément, mais rien d'étrange par rapport à d'habitude. Bien sur qu'il y mettait tout son amour, mais il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait besoin d’elle comme un satellite a besoin d’un astre pour se mettre en orbite. Il avait besoin d’elle comme le coeur a besoin de la tête. Il avait juste besoin d’elle, égoïstement, injustement même. Il avait besoin d’elle, car sans elle il se sentait perdu. Il se sentait à la dérive dans une interminable galaxie d’étoiles qui n’étaient pas elle. Et ça le déchirait de l’intérieur. Et même là encore, c’est sa lâcheté qui l’achevait.

"Hey vous êtes là!" Les interrompis Jasper complètement bourré. "Désolé de vous déranger, mais...Haaaaaa"

Le portail vert venait de se former à nouveau, là, devant leur yeux, emportant Jasper sans qu'il ne l'ai demandé.

"Oh bordel ça recommence!"

"Jasper!!"

Les deux âmes soeurs se regardèrent, choqués.

"On fait quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se ...Oh putain!" Alex venait de sortir, sans doute attirer par la lumière verdâtre et aveuglante qui était sous le perron.

"C'est notre tunnel, il vient d'emporter Jasper."

"Les gars, vous devriez venir voir ça. » Appela Alex.

Le reste de la bande ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demandé Buffy qui devait bien s'avouée estomaquée par l'apparition surnaturelle.

"On ne sait pas, on était en train de discuter, Jasper est sortit et le portail est arrivé de nul part en l'emportant, comme la dernière fois.".

"Jasper? Faut aller le chercher!" Monty se dirigea vers le cercle vert d'un pas décidé.

"Attends. On va y aller, c'est peut-être notre chemin de retour chez nous. On doit y retourner de toute façon. On te le ramènera. On trouvera un moyen. » Lui dit Octavia.

"Je sais bien oui, mais Jasper est tout ce que j'ai, c'est comme mon frère, je ne peux pas le laisser là bas tout seul. Je viens avec vous, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je viens. »

Buffy le regarda et hocha la tête." J'aimerai venir, mais..."

"Non, restez ici, on ne sait pas où ça mène ni comment ça fonctionne. Que Monty vienne c'est une chose, je peux le comprendre. Mais ne risquez pas plus vos vies, vous en avez déjà bien assez fait nous et les gens ont besoin de vous ici. On cherchera Jasper et on prendra soin d'eux." Avisa Bellamy.

Monty enlaça rapidement chacun de ses amis. "Vous allez me manquer. Puissions nous nous retrouver."

Chacun fit ses adieux à sa façon. Clarke remercia Buffy qui lui souhaita bon courage et s'attarda un peu sur Spike qui l'enlaça amicalement en lui murmurant " Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer...Sois prudente...Et ne gâche pas tout..."

"Toi non plus. Tu mérite de belles choses, n'en doute jamais."

Et c'est ainsi que nos voyageurs, accompagnés de Monty, reprirent le portail, ne sachant pas où ils allaient être emmenés, priant pour que ce soit dans leur monde. Tout le monde était passé, mais le portail ne se referma qu'une fois qu'un étrange chat noir fut l’ai lui aussi traversé.

"C'est bizarre, ce chat me dit quelque chose, il trainait souvent dans le coin ces derniers temps non?" Remarqua Willow alors que Tara haussa les épaules.

Chacun rentra à l'intérieur, laissant Buffy et Spike seuls sur le perron.

Le blond pris Buffy par l'épaule: "Allez vient Summers, on ne peut plus rien faire pour eux de toute façon."

"Tu as l'air bien serein pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air de fortement apprécier notre nouvelle amie. Elle ne va pas te manquer? »

"C'est dont ça! Serais-tu jalouse amour?"

" Je sais que ce n'étais qu'un jeu..."

"Et bien oui, et non. Crois le ou non, mais ça a démarré comme un mauvais plan puis finalement on s’est rendu compte qu’on s'appréciait réellement, que le jeu était simple. Je lui ai même dit qu'avec le temps je pourrais être complètement fou d'elle."

Buffy fut saisie par cette surprenante confession, blessée même. Spike cru alors bon de rajouter:

"Mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement. Ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est évident. Aussi évident que tu es l'élue de mon coeur, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Buffy le regarda tendrement et s'approcha de ses lèvres.Elle l'embrassa délicatement, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il se détacha et la regarda comme si il la voyait pour la première fois: "Attention amour, on pourrait nous voir..."

"Je sais, je crois qu'il ai temps que j'assume mes sentiments. Je l'ai compris ces derniers jours. La vie nous réserve bien des surprises. La vérité c'est que je tiens réellement à toi et que je ne devrais pas m'en cacher.Tu me rends heureuse Spike. Si c'est une erreur je l'assumerai, mais mes amis doivent l'accepter. J’ai fini par comprendre que toutes les histoires ne sont pas censés être parfaites, tous les chapitres ne sont pas censés être paisibles ou agréables. Certaines rencontres certaines expériences ne durent que quelques jours, quelques heures. D’autres sont là pour durer des années, voir même la vie entière. Certaines rencontres croisent ton chemin pour te montrer ce que tu ne dois pas refaire. D’autres contribuent à ta paix intérieure. Quand tu arrêtes de courir après les contes de fées, quand tu vois chaque expérience pour ce qu’elle est… beaucoup de frustrations et de douleurs s’estompent et disparaissent. Et si quelques chapitres ne sont pas extraordinaires, notre histoire elle, pourrait être unique et belle à sa façon."

"Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. En attendant tu peux reposer tes lèvres sur les miennes?"

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Clarke et Bellamy n'avait peut-être pas trouvé de solution. Ce monde n'était surement pas fait pour eux finalement. Mais, grâce à eux, deux coeurs s'étaient dévoilés, et leur liens à eux s’était encore une fois solidifié. Ensemble ils pouvaient tout surmonter, tout se pardonner.


	6. None of us are saints, but we are the Elite.

"Wow c'était plutôt intense, mais je m'attendais à plus de sensation..." Souffla Monty après son premier passage dans l'Anomalie.

"Ouais ça fait toujours ça la première fois! Et à l'inverse du sexe, ça ne s'améliore pas avec l'expérience..." Lui répondit Murphy accompagné d'un clin d’oeil et une tape sur l’épaule.

Bellamy s'approcha de l'asiatique en lui posant une main sur l'épaule:" Ça va ? C'était une décision très courageuse…»

"Jasper est tout ce que j'ai. Il n'y avait pas d'autre décision à prendre."

"Je te comprends... Plus que je ne le devrais surement..." Répondit-il en suivant Clarke du regard. 

Cette dernière se dirigea vers le bord de la plateforme sur laquelle ils semblaient avoir atterri, en pleine nuit.

"What the fuck? Oh putain!" Hurla Clarke en reculant vivement. "On est sur le toit d'un immeuble."

Octavia s'approcha du bord sans frémir..." Ouais, et apparemment, on n’est ni à Sunnydale, ni à Greendale...Et à voir les enseignes des boutiques et restos en bas...On est en Amérique latine ou en Espagne les gars!"

"Yeah... J'ai entendu dire que les latinos étaient _muy caliente_..." Murphy se frotta les mains..."Qui est partant pour en savoir plus?"

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Monty annonça fièrement: "J'ai trouvé par où on descend."

"Ces genres de portes sont toujours fermées de l'intérieur..." bougonna Echo.

"Exacte, mais ça, c'était avant que je la fracture."

"Bien joué! Je suis soudainement encore plus heureuse que tu nous accompagnes." Lui sourit Octavia en lui tapant dans la main.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils empruntèrent l'escalier. L'immeuble avait l'air haut, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était un immeuble de luxe. À peine eurent-ils descendu quelques marches qu'ils entendissent une musique rythmée dont les basses faisaient vibrer les murs.

"On dirait que nous sommes dans un Night club...Où qu'il y en a au moins un dans l'immeuble."

"On aurait pu tomber pire! Et au moins on est fringués pour! Ça ne nous dépaysera pas de trop!" Se réjouit un peu trop vite Octavia.

"Mouais... Perso j'en ai un peu marre des fiestas." Grogna Bellamy dans ses dents.

Clarke l'ayant entendu, elle s'approcha de lui pour murmurer à l'oreille: " Promis celle-là se passera mieux si on doit rester. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te décevoir. »

"De toute façon notre priorité est de retrouver Jasper!" Interviens Monty.

"Je suis d'accord! On va devoir interroger les personnes présentes... L'un de vous parle espagnol?"

"Nope..."

"Un poco..." sourit Echo alors que les autres la regardaient..." J'ai de la famille éloignée au Brésil." Crut-elle bon de justifier.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage d'où semblait venir la musique et s'apprêtèrent à poussèrent la porte.

C'était bien un club, une boite de luxe... Le Champagne coulait à flot et les jupes des jeunes filles étaient plus courtes et serrées les unes que les autres. Les corps se serraient sur la piste et les lignes de cocaïne se sniffaient avec plus de rapidité qu'un clignement d'yeux. L'ambiance était caliente, c'était bien le mot, mais elle était aussi plutôt froide et hautaine.

"Ça pue le fric et l'excès ici... J'adore." Annonça Murphy alors qu'ils scrutaient tous la salle principale.

Bellamy secoua la tête.

"Moi qui pensais qu'on avait les bonnes tenues... On craint carrément à côté d'eux!" Ajouta Octavia.

"Wouhououuu!! Regardez qui voilà enfin!!"

"Jasper???"

"En chair et en alcool les amis! J'aimerais vous dire que je vous attendais avec impatience, mais... En fait je suis plutôt bien là!"

Jasper semblait complètement défoncé et à l'aise, accompagné d'un grand brun aux cheveux frisés qui se trouvaient dans un état bien plus pitoyable.

"Monty? Tu es venu." Ce constat sembla le ramener à la raison et il se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Cette étreinte amicale, mais intense arracha un sourire à toute la bande.

"Humhum... Tu me présentes à cette nouvelle chair fraîche?" Toussa le brun en ayant du mal à articuler. Hey, mais...comment le comprenait-il?

"Ouais, excuse-moi... Les gars voici Valerio, mon nouvel ami avec qui je me suis éclaté toute la soirée!"

"Valério voici Bellamy Clarke Octavia Echo Murphy et Monty, mes amis."

"Ah ba tu vois qu'ils ne t'ont pas abandonnés!"

"Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te lâcher, que je n'allais pas te suivre?" Lui demanda Monty, interloqué.

"Non, mais avec le décalage temporel et tout... Je n'étais sûr de rien.

"Tu es là depuis quand?" Demanda Clarke.

"Euh. Valerio, que dirais-tu de commander une nouvelle bouteille pour fêter l'arrivée de mes amis? On te rejoint à la table dans une minute."

Le grand brun obéit sans hésitation, ce qui permit à Jasper de parler plus librement.

" J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, mais je crois être arrivé en début d'aprem. J'ai attendu sur le toit quelques heures, complètement paniqué. Quand la nuit est tombée, je commençais à me les geler et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être plusieurs jours de retard, comme avec Clarke. Alors j'ai bidouillé la porte et je suis descendu alors que la boîte venait d’ouvrir. Heureusement je suis vite tombé sur Valerio qui avait envie de voir de nouvelles têtes et de décompresser...Et voilà où j'en suis! Ce gars est dément…Il est tellement perché que je peux lui raconter la vérité sans qu’il ne soit choqué. Il m'a présenté à sa soeur et d'autres personnes. Certains sont plus antipathiques que d'autres, mais je m'éclate."

Ils le regardaient tous les yeux grands ouverts.

"Jasper tu sais où on est?"

"Ouais, on est à Madrid!!! Et vous savez quoi? Je n'ai jamais parlé un mot d'espagnol et je comprends et parle avec tout le monde comme si ils parlaient notre langue! C'est dingue, mais carrément cool! "

"J'avoue! C'est un petit goody Made in Anomaly bien sympa!" Ajouta Murphy alors qu'Echo roulait des yeux.

"Tout ceci est très intéressant, mais...retour à la case départ! Faut trouver le moyen de fiche le camp d'ici! " S'exclama Bellamy en montant la voix pour couvrir le son de la musique.

"Écoutes grand frère, si c'est comme la dernière fois, on a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre non ? Jasper est défoncé, on est tous en mode soirée et il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de surnaturel ou de monstrueux ici à part nous et ces affreuses robes à paillettes... Donc je ne sais pas vous, mais quoi qu'on fasse ou non, ça attendra demain. Le copain de Jasper à l'air plein aux as et disposé à nous rincer le gosier toute la soirée...Profitons-en non ?"

"Pour une fois mini Blake je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi!"

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

"J'avoue que je ne serai pas contre quelques verres pour faire passer toutes ces émotions. Ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'endroit, mais si Jasper arrive à s'amuser...Ça devrait le faire!"

"Ok...On a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Essayons de nous faire le plus discret possible! Et surtout, ne nous éloignons pas trop les uns des autres." Ajouta Clarke.

"Allez Jasper, viens nous présenter tout ce joli petit monde d'enfants gâtés..."

La petite troupe se laissa diriger par Jasper à travers cette ambiance où l'excès régnait en maitre, et ils n'avaient encore rien vu. En effet, ils retrouvèrent rapidement le fameux Valério, attablé avec quelques autres personnes, sauf qu'il n'était ni assis ni autour de la table comme tout le monde non... Il était à genou sur la table, cambré en arrière et deux jolies rousses qui lui déversaient du champagne sur le torse alors qu'il riait aux éclats. Ça n'avait l'air de choquer personne, c'est ce qui surprit le plus nos amis hormis Jasper qui semblait déjà bien habitué et complètement à l'aise avec cette ambiance déjantée. La seule personne qui paraissait exténuée était la jolie brune qui se tenait assise sur le fauteuil près de lui et qui roulait des yeux d'agacement. Ce qui frappa Clarke en premier alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, c'était la beauté et la classe de chacune de ces personnes...Bon ok, Valerio n'avait jusque là rien d'élégant, mais elle n'aimait pas juger au premier abord et tout le monde avait bien le droit de se lâcher un peu de temps en temps...Ce n'était pas son comportement de quelques heures plus tôt qui lui permettrait d'affirmer le contraire. Et si le jeune homme ne semblait avoir aucune limite, ses compagnons étaient quant à eux très calmes, voire même tendus pour certains.

Murphy lui, n'avaient déjà d'yeux que pour la charmante blonde qui pinçait les lèvres et tournait le dos à un petit brun qui semblait moins guindé que les autres. La jeune femme avait une classe qui irradiée naturellement, elle éclipsait à elle seule chacune des autres femmes de la salle, bien qu'elles n'en soient pas moins jolies non... Mais elle, elle était spéciale. Ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux blonds amplifiaient sa remarquable beauté innée. Mais au-delà de ça, Murphy pouvait y déceler une grande force de caractère ainsi qu'une intelligence qui n'était pas à prouver. Elle l'attirait. C'était un fait. Murphy aimait les belles femmes, il aimait s'amuser. Mais là, il savait qu'elle n'était clairement pas de son niveau. Aussi ce ne fut que renforcer son esprit compétitif. S’il relevait ce défi-là, il savait que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il était on ne peut plus clair que c'était ce genre de fille qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois et qui nous laisse une trace indélébile. Quoi qu'il se passe dans ce monde-là, John Murphy n'en partirait pas sans avoir goûté à cette sulfureuse apparition.

"Heyhey...Mes nouveaux amis! Venez que je vous présente!" Les interpella Valério les cheveux dégoulinants de champagne. Jasper pressa le pas pour les rejoindre. Il semblait déjà les connaitre. Bien évidemment, il devait être avec eux depuis une bonne partie de la soirée...

Valério voulut se redresser et chercha à se mettre debout afin surement de faire les présentations...Sauf que celui-ci vacilla et se heurta la tête sur le fauteuil. Le choc n'était pas bien méchant, mais suffit à le mettre dans les vapes vu son état lamentable. Par réflexe, Clarke accourut vers lui complètement paniquée.

"Oh t'inquiètes pas, ça lui arrive souvent et ça ne lui fera pas de mal de faire une petite sieste! Il commençait à rentrer dans sa phase ingérable." La rassura une magnifique brune malgré son air dédaigneux." Je suis Lu, by the way, la demi-soeur de ce grand crétin."

"Clarke, enchantée."

"Et bien je vois que je vais devoir faire les présentations moi-même..." Se mêla Jasper."Clarke, tu connais déjà Lucrecia, la demi-soeur de Valerio comme elle vient de l'annoncer. Et voici Samuel, Guzman, Carla, Ander, Rebecca, Nadia... Et le barman super sympa là-bas c'est Omar, le frère de Nadia. Ils m'ont gentiment accueilli dans leur groupe pour la soirée... Et ça, ce sont mes amis: Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy, Echo et Monty..."

Personne ne dit mot, nos derniers arrivants se faisant scruter de la tête aux pieds par les nouveaux potes de Jasper. Ces derniers semblaient jugés s’ils étaient dignes ou pas de s'asseoir à leur table, nettement moins accueillants et sympathiques que Valerio. Seuls Samuel et Nadia paraissaient moins hostiles, comme si ils les comprenaient. Ce silence gênant irrita Octavia qui brisa le silence: " Bon c'est gentil d'avoir veillé sur Jasper pendant notre absence. Il à l'air d'avoir passé une excellente soirée, mais on ne va pas s'incruster et vous déranger plus longtemps rassurez-vous. On y va ?" Termina-t-elle en s'adressant à son frère alors que Murphy faisait une mine de chien battu, jetant un dernier regard sur l'objet de son désir.

"Attendez...Restez! On se fait royalement chier ce soir! Voir de nouvelles têtes ne nous fera pas de mal!" Assura Rebecca, bien plus souriante que tous les autres réunis.

"C'est vrai, on a grandement besoin de chair fraiche par ici. Celles qu’on connait déjà peuvent se montrer ennuyeuses à mourir…» Renchéris Carla en appuyant le regard sur Samuel. Une étrange tension se dégagea de ces deux-là.

Ce dernier prit à son tour la parole en se levant." J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, mais je dois rentrer, l'air devient étouffant ici." Lança-t-il en scrutant la blonde d'un regard perçant." Si quelqu'un veut prendre ma place qu'il ne gêne pas. On se croisera peut-être un autre jour si vous n'êtes pas dégouté par cette soirée..." Puis il partit droit devant lui sans se retourner.

"Samuel attend..." Rebbecca lui courut après...

Ok. L'ambiance était décidément bien loin des strass et paillettes de leur première impression.

"Désolé, ne vous formalisez pas. Venez donc vous asseoir. Il y a largement assez de place pour tout le monde ici." Leur sourit enfin Nadia.

"Oui, bien sûr. Asseyez-vous! "continua Guzman qui sembla suivre l'avis de son amie.

Murphy se hâta de choisir sa place en premier... Juste en face de la magnifique Carla, évidemment. Il savait bien que c'était la meilleure place pour attirer son attention sans paraitre lourd. Ce genre de fille devait être dompté avec douceur et subtilité sinon c'est de lui qu'elle ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée, bien que cela ne le dérangerait pas non plus. Clarke et Bellamy se regardèrent alors et levèrent les yeux aux ciels, bien conscients des attentions de leur ami.

"Ander, demande à ton boyfriend de nous remettre 3/4 bouteille de son meilleur champagne sur la note de Valerio please! Après tout cet imbécile voulait qu'on s'amuse...Alors, amusons-nous sur son compte!"

Ander roula des yeux, mais s'exécuta.

Il fallut plusieurs coupes de champagne pour que l'ambiance se détende. Les deux univers qui s'entrechoquaient étaient bien différents même si l n'y avait rien de surnaturel dans celui-ci. Aucun de nos voyageurs n’avait été habitué à vivre dans cette luxure. Clarke venait d'une famille aisée, mais son caractère l'avait éloignée naturellement des fréquentations de son milieu et elle fuyait les excès comme la peste. Elle préférait largement la compagnie de ses amis plus modestes, plus simples et naturels. Cependant, elle connaissait tout de même bien cet univers bling bling qu'elle repoussait. Alors ce soir-là, c'est avec une grande difficulté qu'elle essaya de se mettre à l'aise et de profiter de la soirée. Elle regrettait déjà Sunnydale et ses nouveaux amis malgré tous les dangers qui s'y trouvaient.

Bellamy se doutait bien de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait cette même aversion pour ce monde de riche. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça que le début de leur relation avait été si tumultueux. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une Princesse trop gâtée, née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, qui avait sous la main tout ce que lui n'aurait jamais, tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir à sa soeur. Il lui avait fallu quelque temps pour s'apercevoir que Clarke était tout l'inverse. Néanmoins, c'était resté sa "Princesse", car ce surnom lui allait tellement bien finalement lorsqu'il n'avait plus aucune connotation négative.

Monty essaya de rattraper le plus vite possible l'état de son meilleur ami. Lui et Jasper étaient donc totalement défoncés et on ne peut plus à l'aise dans ce monde qui n'était absolument pas le leur, entourés de personnes qui semblaient les mépriser silencieusement.

Echo dévorait Lucrecia des yeux le plus discrètement possible, mais cela n'échappa pas à Clarke qui était désormais au courant de son petit secret. Il fallait dire que la brune et son air de peste étaient vraiment captivants. Elle faisait presque peur même si on pouvait percevoir un grand mal-être derrière ses répliques glaçantes.

Octavia était en grande conversation avec Nadia et semblait elle aussi ne pas percevoir la différence de classe entre les deux groupes, se fondant parfaitement dans la masse et s'amusant un peu plus après chaque gorgée. Elle finit même par rejoindre la piste de danse. Loin de coller au style du lieu, elle n’était pas discrète et tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, captivés pour la plupart. Bellamy n'aimait vraiment pas ça, voir le désir bruler dans les yeux de tout ces fils à papa lui donnait la nausée. Ça lui rappela vite la sensation ignoble qu'il a eue quelques heures plus tôt et l'image du baiser entre Clarke et Spike lui revint.

Comme si Clarke avait parfaitement lu dans ses pensées elle se pencha vers lui:"Allez, vient avec moi, on va les rejoindre."

"Je ne suis pas super motivé pour danser dans cette jungle...Mais vas-y toi."

"Tu n'es jamais motivé pour danser de toute façon. Mais je n'irai pas si tu ne viens pas. J'ai envie de passer cette soirée à tes côtés. Et puis, tu pourrais bien mieux surveiller les gestes de tous les prétendants d'Octavia si tu es à ses côtés non ? On est bloqués là alors autant en profiter un peu. Je déteste cet endroit autant que toi crois moi. Alors, affrontons ça du mieux que l'on puisse. À deux, ça rendra peut-être ça plus facile...Ensemble." Elle lui sourit, confiante, et ça lui suffit à lever ses jolies petites fesses de son fauteuil et la suivre jusqu'à Octavia et les autres.

La soirée se déroula ensuite relativement normalement pour nos voyageurs. Seul Murphy avait un objectif bien précis en tête et on peut dire que son plan fonctionnait à merveille. En face de la jolie Carla, qui ne bougeait pas de son canapé, il avait une vue parfaite sur son décolleté vertigineux ( qu'il ne s'autorisait à lorgner que lorsqu'il était certain qu’elle ne le verrait pas). Il faut dire que Murphy était vraiment doué, son côté mesquin et machiavélique était ressorti pour obtenir ce dont il avait le plus envie depuis très longtemps: elle. Il la voulait, elle ne lui échapperait pas. Elle avait l'air bien pire que lui à ce petit jeu là, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire. Ça l'excitait encore plus, le jeu serait d’autant plus intéressant. Elle serait le genre de trophée qu'on ne peut pas exhiber dans une vitrine, mais qui boosterait sa fierté personnelle pendant un long moment... Et comme si Carla pouvait ressentir cette électricité émaner de lui, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il l'intriguait sans savoir pourquoi.

Il était vraiment attirant, elle ne pouvait pas dire autrement. Son style vestimentaire était original et sexy ( si seulement elle savait que ses vêtements étaient en fait ceux de Spike...). Son air de se foutre de tout l'amusait même si elle ne le montrait pas. Le jeune homme semblait à l'aise même s’il parlait peu. Les seules fois où elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, c'était pour répliquer à Lu d'une manière sarcastique qui lui clouait le bec. Lu n'était pas facile à impressionner, mais Murphy était plus sournois qu'elle. Elle aimait la confiance en soi qui se dégageait de lui. C'était typiquement le type d'homme qui l'attirait et après sa dispute récente avec Sam, ce joli brun lui apparaissait comme servi sur un plateau d'argent. Eh oui, elle doit l'admettre, le fait qu'il la regardait à peine renforçait cette attirance. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude qu'on lui coure après, qu'on la colle, qu'on la supplie même. Mais pas lui. Ça l'intriguait. Et elle aimait ça.

Murphy sentait son regard pensif sur lui. Il attendit une bonne heure avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens, lui transmettant par la même occasion une invitation silencieuse à des jeux plus lubriques. Carla ne baissa pas le regard bien au contraire. Le brouhaha de la musique et des voix devinrent secondaires, presque silencieux. Seule leur conversation silencieuse existait. Carla frissonna. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps. Pas si vite, pas si intensément, pas sans but. Il y avait là une attirance indéniable entre leurs deux corps et même leurs esprits semblaient se comprendre. Quand il vit cette lueur de désir briller dans les yeux de la jolie marquise, il sut qu'il avait déjà gagné. Néanmoins, il n'était plus certain d’être le chasseur ou le chasser. L'attraction était partagée, commune. Finalement, il n'a eu aucun effort à faire.

Rien n'était encore concrétisé, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Carla et Murphy savaient qu'ils ne finiraient pas la nuit sans que leurs corps ne se soient apprivoisés. L'étincelle qui ne demandait qu'à s'enflammer dans leurs yeux pouvait en témoigner.

Leur petit jeu continua tout au long de la soirée, les regards s'intensifièrent, et ce de plus en plus souvent. Leurs esprits et leur regard se livraient à un jeu de séduction intense et efficace, et tout ceci sans jamais s'adresser un seul mot directement. Le regard de Murphy semblait la déshabiller spirituellement d'une façon dont jamais personne n'avait osé. Bien sûr, elle était habituée à être dévisagée de la tête au pied, huée même...Mais c'était généralement plus gênant et repoussant qu'excitant. Il n'y avait presque rien de vulgaire ni de déplacé dans le comportement de John Murphy... Non, il était, il osait, tout simplement. Et ça la rendait folle. Elle oubliait alors tous ses tracas, ses nombreux états d’âme et surtout, ses interrogations sur sa relation avec Samuel.

Alors que la température devenait bien plus chaude pour eux qu'elle ne l'était pour ceux qui se déchainaient sur la piste de danse, Carla prit les devants comme elle aimait le faire et se leva après avoir intensément fixé le jeune homme juste en face d'elle tout en lui envoyant pour la première fois un petit sourire en coin. Murphy lui renvoya le même sourire en y ajoutant un peu plus de malice à l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient compris et même si ce n'était pas le cas, le fait que la belle blonde frôle le jeune homme lentement lors de son passage prêt de lui confirma ses intentions. Ce simple frôlement leur procura une décharge électrique bien plaisante dans tout leur corps.

"Tu t'en vas déjà?" Demanda Lu qui revenait de la piste de danse essoufflée, mais classe, comme toujours.

"Non, je vais juste prendre l'air, je vais finir par me consumer si je reste dans cette chaleur."

"Je t'accompagne."

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien me retrouver seule quelques instants. Tout ce brouhaha m'épuise."

"Depuis quand es-tu devenue une petite chose fragile? Bon et bien je vais me resservir une coupe sur le compte de cher demi-frère…" Lui répondit Lu en haussant les épaules. Carla ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna lentement.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à John pour réagir.

"Excusez-moi, tout ce champagne va déborder, faut que j'aille évacuer..."

"Charmant..."Echo leva les yeux au ciel en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner à son tour.

"Je crois que notre marquisette s'est trouvé de la viande fraîche à croquer tout cru..." Annonça Guzman en souriant.

"Oh, ne crois pas ça. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux va se faire manger, mais Murphy a plus d'un tour dans son sac… Je crois que c’est ce qu’il cherchait depuis qu’il l’a vu…» Lui répondit Echo.

"Dans ce cas, ils se sont parfaitement trouvés et au moins deux personnes ici passeront vraiment une bonne soirée..."

Murphy n'avait pas réellement menti, il était bien passé par les toilettes avant de se mettre en quête de retrouver sa sulfureuse marquise. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps pour la trouver puisqu'elle l’attendait non loin de la porte des toilettes, dans le couloir désert, une épaule adossée contre le mur, un sourire joueur sur le visage qui lui était nettement adressé. La lumière tamisée la rendait encore plus sexy.Il avança vers elle, prenant soin de garder une démarche lente afin de garder cette tension et ce désir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

Enfin arrivé devant elle, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de son délicieux visage, la fixant outrageusement, il pouvait presque entendre son coeur tambouriner à travers sa poitrine qu'il rêvait de découvrir. Il devait faire quelque chose sinon son propre coeur allait exploser d'un trop-plein d'adrénaline.

"Pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin de se rafraîchir, tu m'as l'air encore bouillante..." lui murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Effectivement elle se sentait plus brulante que jamais…"Ferme-la." Elle lui agrippa le col et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser impulsivement et avec ardeur. Leur baiser avait un goût d'effervescence et de provocation. Il n'atténua en rien le désir fébrile qui les animait. Au contraire, ils bouillonnaient d'ivresse à présent, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le champagne non. Leur baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air. Il se décollèrent enfin, mais leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Murphy baisse sa tête pour déposer un train de baiser sur son cou. Carla gémit.

"Faut qu'on bouge..."

"Je te suis... On va chez toi?"

"Non, pas le temps...Je te veux maintenant!"

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour acquiescer et raviver cette flamme qui n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'être.

Il traina ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille:" Je pense savoir où aller si tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid."

"Crois-moi je suis tellement chaude qu'on pourrait bien aller en Alaska sans que ça me refroidisse. Tu vas te bruler les doigts…»

"Je ne demande que ça…"

Il lui prit la main et la traina jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il avait empruntés quelques heures plus tôt. Ils grimpèrent ces marches en faisant plusieurs pauses pour s'embrasser et se caresser. Une chose est sure: leur désir montait bien plus vite que leurs pieds.

Carla comprit rapidement où il l’emmener et ne pose pas de question. Arrivés sur le rooftop, ils ne perdirent pas leur temps pour s'enlever leurs vêtements plus rapidement que la lumière.

S’ils n’éteignaient pas ce feu rapidement, ils allaient littéralement brûler vif. Ils avaient besoin d'unir leur corps là, maintenant. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent... Contre le mur... Par terre... Et même contre le muret qui les séparait à peine du vide! Il n'y avait pas de sentiments là-dedans, pas d'amour ni même de tendresse non. C'était purement de la pulsion, un instinct limite bestiale d'atteindre l'extase de toutes les manières possibles... Et pour ça, ils savaient parfaitement y faire. Leur compatibilité n'était plus à prouver. C'était un moment exceptionnel, imprévu, inconnu... L'un et l'autre n'avaient jamais connu ça avant. Rien n'était comparable et ils savaient qu'ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie. Pour Murphy, qui savait qu'il ne resterait surement pas longtemps et qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais, c'était encore plus exceptionnel, excitant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de feindre un attachement, d'essayer d'être tendre. Carla ne voulait pas de tout ça, en tout cas pas venant de lui. Ils n'attendaient rien l'un de l'autre. Simplement du plaisir. Et ils en eurent à revendre.

Sabrina, qui avait été bloquée sur le toit depuis son arrivée pouvait en témoigner à son grand regret. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le voyeurisme et se serait bien passée de ce spectacle. Malheureusement, elle s'était retrouvée bloquée sur ce toit sous forme de chat et pour une raison inconnue, sa magie ne semblait pas fonctionner ici. Elle du donc supporter leurs ébats torrides en essayant de se faire le plus discrète possible pour ne pas qu'ils la remarquent et qu'elle en voit le moins possible... Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier que ces deux-là avaient eu un échange vraiment caniculaire, découvrant par ailleurs des choses qu’on ne lui avait jamais faites. Et l’inverse fonctionnait également. Il n’y avait eu aucune retenue, aucun tabou entre ces deux-là.

Il reprenait à peine ses esprits et ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot en plus qui ne sonnait pas obscène lorsque le portail vert se matérialisa devant lui.

"Bordel, pas maintenant! Sérieusement!"

"C'est quoi ce truc?" Lui hurla Carla qui perdait subitement son calme olympique.

"Euuu. Désolé Marquise, c'est trop long à t'expliquer. Ne t'en approche surtout pas. Je vais devoir aller chercher mes amis. R'habille-toi et éloigne-toi de ce truc dès que tu peux."

Il se rhabilla rapidement et reposa une dernière fois des lèvres sur les siennes... "J'ai été plus que ravi et chanceux de faire ta connaissance, mais malheureusement je vais devoir m'en aller maintenant...Ne change rien, tu es exquise comme tu es. Je ne t’oublierai pas. »

Et il l'a planta là, sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien.

L'ambiance était nettement plus légère en bas. Clarke et Bellamy n'avaient presque pas quitté la piste de danse et ce dernier devait avouer qu'il passait un bon moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il se laissait simplement aller et il était au côté de celle dont il avait le plus besoin. Que demander de plus?

Lorsque la musique se fit plus douce, Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde à se placer dans ses bras rassurants. Il se tendit un peu et son coeur s'emballa. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Il décida de simplement profiter de l'instant sans se torturer l'esprit.

"Je suis heureuse que les choses se soient arrangées. Je déteste me disputer avec toi." Lui avoua la jeune femme.

"Je suis d'accord. J'ai trop besoin de toi dans ma vie pour risquer de te perdre. Tu es ma meilleure amie Clarke, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est ton bonheur, vraiment. Je ne veux rien dire ou faire qui risquerait de nous éloigner un jour..."

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, émue, mais aussi légèrement déçue par cet aveu encore une fois trop platonique. Ils dansèrent encore quelques instants et Murphy déboula devant eux leur expliquant que le portail était réapparu sur le toit et qu'ils devaient tous partirent maintenant.

Ils réunirent donc tout le monde concerné et reprirent le chemin de l'étage.

"On peut te demander ce que tu fichais sur ce toit ?" Demanda Octavia.

"Oh j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus." Sourit Echo qui avait vu Carla redescendre. "Bien joué, ce coup-là tu as visé haut je dois l'avouer..."

"Et bordel ça en valait la peine..." Lui répondit-il fier de lui.

Comme les autres n'avaient toujours pas eu de réponses, Echo crut bon de rajouter: " John s'est envoyé la marquise..."

"Sérieux? Wahou! Tu es un dieu mec! " Le félicita Jasper.

"C'était...quelque chose!!! " Répondit l'intéressé qui n'était pas encore tout à fait remis.

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit, tous ensemble, pas un de moins ni un de plus pour une fois. 

"À qui l'honneur? On se suit tous de près cette fois-ci!"

"Je pars en premier!" Proposa la jeune Blake. 

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas réellement a première puisque Sabrina était passée de l'autre côté quelques minutes avant leur arrivée sur le toit.

Nos jeunes amis empruntèrent chacun leur tour l'Anomalie qui leur devenait presque familière à présent, se demandant où diable allaient-ils atterrir cette fois.


End file.
